Una decisiòn acertada
by Morena Contagiosa
Summary: Hay que impedir el casamiento de Harry y Hermione. Mientras la sociedad piensa que ellos se aman, Hermione camina al altar en un vestido-merengue pensando en Ron. Harry va a dar el sì pensando cierta pelirroja. Y dos famosos jugadores de quidditch, recièn llegados de Estados Unidos van a asistir al evento del año sin tener idea de lo que se van a encontrar.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I

"_Luego de 15 años una de las familias que mas ha luchado por la defensa de los derechos muggles vuelve al pais"_

_La familia Wasly ha vuelto al pais luego de quince años. Como es bien sabido los dos hijos menores del matrimonio Wasly estuvieron involucrados en la apertura de la Càmara de los Secretos razòn por la que la familia terminò yendose al continente americano. Aparentemente esa aventura forjò el carácter de estos hermanos ya que ambos son jugadores estrellas de Quidditch en Estados Unidos. Los motivos del regreso de la familia se mantienen en secreto. Tal parece que dentro de poco el firmamento de la faràndula se vera iluminado por dos nuevas estrellas! En cuanto esta reportera sepa algo, no duden que les avisara!_

_Rita Skeeter_

Harry arrojò el periodico de mal humor. Estaba muy, muy cabreado. Su prometida, con la cual se casaba al dia siguiente lo habia llamado avisandole que estaba hasta las narices de trabajo en el Ministerio y que no la esperara para ultimar los detalles de la boda, que hiciera lo que se le antojara.

El no la amaba, ella a èl tampoco. Pero la condicion era que se casen. Era algo arcaico y ridiculo pero el mismo Ministro de Magia se los habia dicho a los dos, dejandolos patitiesos.

-Miren muchachos, sè que son brillantes, los mejores en su campo, pero para tener un alto cargo aquí hay que demostrar que en la vida privada tambien saben desenvolverse bien, y ustedes, perdonenme que se los diga, son dos puntos muertos emocionales.

Hermione, que estaba que echaba chispas, resoplò fuertemente. Un resoplido que no tenia nada que envidiarle a los de Snape.:-Y usted que leches propone, entonces?

-Casense, tengan hijos, demuestren que pueden tener una vida personal funcional y lo demas vendra solo!-Dijo el Ministro Tarado, como en ese momento Harry pasò a nombrarlo para si mismo, sonriendo como si hubiese anunciado que habia adelantado la Navidad.

-Està usted de coña?-Ese fuè Harry, Hermione se habia quedado muda de la impresiòn.

-Auror Potter!-Dijo el Ministro Tarado algo ofendido:-Yo soy el ministro, por supuesto que hablo en serio. Necesitan una vida personal, ambos. Dennos eso y nosotros haremos lo demas.

Hermione y Harry salieron de la oficina del ministro de muy mal humor. Si bien ambos eran mejores amigos, la idea de casarse entre ellos no les hacia mucha ilusion. La vida de ambos era el trabajo. Alguna relacion por aquí, otra por allà. Nada del otro planeta. Pero ambos querian ser los jefes de su secciòn en tiempo record y ahora les ponian esta pega ridicula!

-Si no tienen una vida personal funcional, sos unos fracasados-Imito Hermionie en un tono sombrìo.

-Fracasados, eso, no sirve de nada que hayan salvado la piedra filosofal- Siguiò Harry

-Ni salvado a Sirius del cadalso-Añadiò Hermione

-O ganado el Torneo de los tres magos a la tierna edad de 14 años-Aportò Harry

-Haber descubierto a Barty Jr antes que el mismisimo Dumbledore-Continuò Hermione

-O haber derrotado a Voldemort, ya puestos-Finalizò Harry.

-Si Harry, la verdad, no entiendo de que te quejas!-Dijo Hermionie con sorna-Tienes el club de fans de "El hombre de la sonrisa perfecta", el de "El niño que vivio" o el de "Yo vi a Harry Potter en boxers", ya puestos, tienes de donde elegir!-

-Si-Dijo Harry, fingiendo pensarlo-Hasta podria casarme con todas a la vez!

-Y batir el record al hombre con mas esposas simultaneas!-Dijo Hermione, en un tono màs alegre.

-Seria una noche de bodas algo exigente-Dijo Harry, todavia en plan pensativo.

Luego de dos dias de pensarlo, ambos se habian encogido de hombros y aceptado que lo mejor era casarse entre ellos. Las fans de Harry eran muy lindas, pero las que el habia tenido la desdicha de conocer eran terriblemente idiotas. Seria mas interesante casarse con Croockshans que con esas mujeres. Por lo menos con Croockshans podria charlar de algo.

A Hermione le daba lo mismo. Soñaba con tener una familia, pero la ùnica persona con la que habria podido cumplir ese sueño de buena gana habia tenido que irse, por lo que su vida pasò a ser su trabajo. Ella queria ascender en su trabajo y estaba harta de las pegas. Que porque era mujer, que porque era hija de muggles, que porque era joven, que porque era soltera, que porque tenia el pelo enmarañado y que porque sus pecas no eran parejas. Harry y ella eran dos de los magos mas reconocidos de su època, si se casaban podria ir a trabajar con un turbante de cuero y una cola de pavo real, que todos la felicitarian y tal vez hasta le copiasen el estilo.

Sin embargo, como a ambos les gustaba ver la cara de idiotas que ponian lo demas, idearon la pedida de mano mas ridiculamente imbecil de la historia.

Hermione estaba parada en medio del Atrio del Ministerio fingiendo leer muy interesada y mirando cada tanto su reloj, como si estuviese esperando a alguien que iba retrasado y quienes la conocian, viendo el ceño fruncido que ponia, se alejaban. Todos sabian que Granger no soportaba la impuntualidad. Entonces vieron a Harry correr en equipo de gimnasia, despeinado y con pinta de haberse ido de juerga el dia anterior y traerse la resaca de su vida. Atrás de èl venian alrededor de 20 elfos domesticos con recipientes en los cuales habia lechuga y una masa informe.

-Hermione!-Grito Harry, sonando desesperado

-Ya es tarde Harry!-Dijo Hermione, sonando herida y llorosa.

-Pero cambiarè, te juro que cambiare, esta noche cambiare, te juro que cambiarè!-Canturreo Harry felizmente.

-Te lo tomas todo a risa Harry!-

-Pero Hermione, si quisieras escucharme...!-

-Era mi escreguto, Harry!-Dijo Hermione, y le temblò la comisura de uno de sus labios-Y luego te fuiste de juerga, a festejar que eras mas peligroso que un pobrecito escreguto de dos metros y medio!-Y Hermione fingio llorar

Todo el mundo miraba la escena anonadado. ¿Desde cuando Potter y Granger vivian juntos? Y que era eso de cambiar esa noche?

-Sè que me equivoque, y que ese escreguto era muy especial para ti, pero era competencia Hermione! Siempre lo ponias a èl primero! No puedo salir a cenar, creo que Abejita a pescado un resfriado, no puedo acompañarte a la gala, creo que a Abejita le esta subiendo la fiebre, Abejita, Abejita.

-Pero Harry...!-Intentò decir Hermione.

-De eso nada-Dijo Harry sonriendo, y en esas fachas se arrodillò:-Hermione, eres como la lechuga de mi gusarapo-Y en un movimiento unico e increiblemente sincronizado los elfos domesticos destaparon los recipientes y lanzaron su contenido, que resulto ser lechugas y gusarapos, al aire. Toda la audiencia de la ¿tierna? Escena quedo cubierta de hilos de lechuga y muchos gusarapos. Algunas mujeres empezaron a correr aterrorizadas de los pobres gusanitos, otras se demayaron y muchos hombres empezaron a bailar una danza extraña porque los gusarapos se habian colado en sus camisas. Y en medio de toda esa batahola, Harry dijo tiernamente:-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

-Oh, Harry-Dijo Hermione, fingiendo que le temblablan las rodillas:-Por supuesto!

Y Harry coloco en su dedo una anillo con forma de hoja de lechuga, mientras a su alrededor la gente aplaudia con emocion mientras corria, se bamboleaba o intentaba esquivar los gusarapos que volaban en todas direcciones.

A esa pedida de mano le habia seguido la fecha limite de dos meses para casarse. Necesitaban atraer el ojo pùblico y a los idiotas de la prensa rosa, asi que cuando su compromiso fue de conocimiento pùblico ambos se inventaron una historia muy aderezada y dijeron amarse infinitamente.

Y ahora el dia se les habia venido encima y ambos estaban un poco de los nervios. Hermione habia ascendido y tenia que ultimar muchisimos detalles, pues cuando volviera de la luna de miel tendria que ocupar su nuevo puesto, razon por la cual no podia ultimar los detalles de la boda.

Mientras Harry hablaba con un florista y le pedia las combinaciones de flores mas ridiculas que se le ocurrian, tocaron la puerta.

-Pase!-Ladrò.

Al ladrido entrò su mejor amigo y padrino, Draco Malfoy. No sabia si mejor amigo era la palabra, pero ambos eran aurores y habian confiado su vida al otro varias veces, Draco era leal y, si bien habia sido un idiota de primera los primeros años en que se conocieron, cuando se nego a ponerse la marca y se convirtiò en un refugiado no solo se tranformò en un increible pozo de informacion, si no que conocio a otra refugiada, Astoria Greengrass de quien se enamorò y por la cual cambio algo, alguito, como le gustaba echarle en cara a Hermione.

Luego, de repente, un dia se encontro con que tenia un hermoso par de mellizos rubios y cabezotas en situacion de "no quiero casarme, Draco" "yo tampoco Astoria" razon por la que sus padres lo desheredaron y lo pusieron de patitas en la calle, metaforico, desde luego, porque Astoria tenia una mansion a su disposicion y dos cuentas de Gringotts. Eran felices y hacian lo que les venia en gana, bajo un fidelio poderoso del cual Harry era el guardian, pero cuando llego el momento de la gran batalla Draco acudiò, sencillamente porque queria dejar en claro que ya no era un niño, si no un hombre, que si, podia hacer brotar burbujitas con forma de conejito para que sus niños se riesen, pero tambien podria hacer brotar de la misma unas maldiciones la madre de interesantes. Draco mato a su tia Bellatrix y fue de gran ayuda en la batalla. Le salvo el trasero a Granger y a Potter, saldò su deuda y, cuando todo acabo, se dio cuenta que le gustaba la sensacion de estar a punto de morir. No hay tiempo para pensar, actuas y al carajo. Pero cuando tienes la astucia de un Slytherin, lo mas probable es que la forma en la que actues te salve la vida y deje a tus enemigos jodidos. El razonamiento le gustò y se apuntò para auror. Necesitaba hacer algo.

Y lo que ahora necesitaba era darle una zurra a su compañero.

-Potter, se puede saber por que carajos estas cometiendo esta idiotez?-Dijo Draco con su mejor tono venenoso-

Harry se encogio de hombros, le daba lo mismo.-Que tu hayas encontrado a la loca de Astoria para que te ame y te soporte no quiere decir que todos tengamos que sufrir la misma desgracia, Malfoy.-

Draco levantò una ceja. La cosa no pintaba bien. Harry no era un gran romàntico, pero habia querido a alguna de sus novias, lo suficiente para convivir y tener una idea de lo que era casarse. ¿Por què diablos se daba por vencido ahora?

-Es esa idiotez de estar casados para tener un puesto de puta madre?-Preguntò indolentemente.

-Y tu como sabes? Te ofrecieron..?

-Me vale poco, tu sabes que quiero dejarme el pellejo y sentir la adrenalina, estar sentado en un escritorio confortable haciendo papeleo me dejaria seco por dentro, a Astoria le vinieron con esa memez.-

-¿Y se negò?-Pregunto Harry escandalizado.

-Pues por supuesto, memo, ningun idiota trajeado va a venirnos a decir que hacer!-Dijo Draco con un dejo de arrogancia de los viejos tiempos-Trabajamos porque se nos pega la gana, a Astoria le gusta lo de diseñar ropa, pero le vale un pimiento ascender, quiere algo que no la joda para poder estar con los mellizos y fastidiarme a mi la vida.-Termino el rubio con una sonrisa no excenta de cinismo, pero cariñosa.

-Draco, ¿Por què se negaron desde un principio a casarse?-Preguntò Harry, como si realmente, fuese cuestiòn de vida o muerte.

Draco enarcò una ceja. Asi que era el momento de La Pregunta. Todos los amigos que tenia y que iban a dar el paso, ya sea por presion social o por el mas loco de los amores, le hacia siempre la misma pregunta, y el siempre contestaba lo mismo, la verdad:-Nos vale un pimiento lo que diga un papel, memo. Somos de la alta sociedad y hacemos lo que se nos pega la gana. Un papel no nos convierte en familia ni nos obliga a sernos fieles, lo somos porque nos amamos, Mandamos en la sociedad, o al menos venimos ambos de los mas rancio y podrido de la casta dominante, y nos gusta llevar la contraria. Estamos todo lo vinculados que dos personas pueden estar, no necesitamos nada mas. ¿Estàs seguro de hacer eso?-

-Me importa un carajo, la verdad, pero ya encargue todo para el circo de mañana-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa muy torcida.

Draco fruncio el ceño, aquello no auguraba nada bueno. Sabia como habia sido la pedida de mano. Astoria sufrio de asfixia porque no podia parar de reir. En el Profeta lo desdibujaron al punto de convertirlo en algo extra azucarado, pero la version real se habia filtrado y habia gente preguntandose por la salud mental de Harry. A Draco le hacia gracia. Asi como èl y Astoria le hacian la contraria a la sociedad, Harry y Hermione se divertian a costa de ella.

A veces Astoria proponia la teoria que era una forma de defenderse y vengarse. Los cuatro recordaban el ridiculo al que esa misma sociedad los expuso por distintas razones, y como Draco era listo, le daba la razòn a su esposa.

-Pues bien-Dijo Draco, desviando su mente de su esposa-Ya que vas a atarte el grillete, necesitas tu despedida de soltero!

-Draco, no seas imbecil! Tengo que decidir que voy a poner de cenar para los invitados y terminar de ordenar las mesas para que esten todos con sus ex novios o algo asi!-

-Bah!-Y Draco desdeño todo con un movimiento de su mano- Para eso esta Nott.

-Nott esta aquí?-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa aun mas torcida. Si Theodore habia venido, su boda iba a ser lo mas memorable posible.

-Si, esta de visita porque viene a hacer un traspaso de no se que, tu mueve que cuando llegue Theo se encarga de todo.-

-Excelente!-Theo era mas perverso que el mismo Harry para poner a la gente en situaciones incòmodas, su boda iba a tirar la casa por la ventana! O a alguno invitados, al menos.-Y a donde va a ser mi despedida?

Harry se despertò sin tener ni idea de donde estaba, pero sentia una aroma floral muy fuerte. Y una respiracion lenta y relajada. Mmm, si, se estaba muy bien... Esos brazos que lo envolvian... Harry abriò los ojos de golpe ¿Brazos que lo envolvian? ¿Donde coño estaba?

Paso revista de perdidas. Toda su ropa. Bien. ¿Donde diablos tendria la varita? Draco lo habia llevado a algun tugurio muggle y habian bebido una cantidad escandalosa de alcohol. Pero hasta ahi llegaban sus recuerdos. El lugar en el que se encontraba era una habitacion pequeña pintada de amarillo, habia mucha luz y parecia un espacio diseñado para dar la sensacion de espacio y de luz. Y habia un reloj màgico que indicaba que eran las 10 de la mañana. ¿Un reloj magico?

Oh bien, esta iba a estar buena. La habia regado y lo sabia. Esa noche se casaba. ¿Como habia sido tan idiota de ir a pescarse a una bruja en un bar muggle? Seguramente la tipa lo reconocio y en su estado de embriaguez... A Hermione le valdria lo mismo que nada, lo sabia. Se casaban para poder avanzar y punto. Consumarian el matrimonio y cada cual a lo suyo. Sabian en lo que se metian, pero Harry no podia evitar el mal sabor de saber que todavia no se habian casado y ya le habia puesto unos cuernos enormes con Srta Aroma Floral.

-Eh, Floralita-La sacudio Harry y poco fuerte.

-Mmm..?-Dijo la chica

-Despiertate floja, necesito saber donde estoy y cuanto me va a salir esto!-Dijo Harry bastante cabreado.

-La chica abrio los ojos y se levanto. Su cabello, de un extraño tono azulado, arranco muchos reflejos en la iluminada habitacion. Unos enormes ojos marrones lo miraron despidiendo mas frio que el Artico.

-¿Perdon?-Dijo, con un acento americano inconfundible.

-Pues que cuanto me va a salir tu silencio, ricura.-Dijo Harry cinicamente.

Plaaaaf! La muchacha le habia puesto el bofeton de su vida, Harry tenia que reconocerlo. Sentia sabor a sangre y el rostro hinchando.

-Pues no se quien putas te crees que eres, galancete-Le dijo la muchacha en un tono sedoso y mesurado-Pero me vale un comino. Si tienes trapitos que ocultar, asunto tuyo. No te conozco y tampoco fue tan genial como para ir a contarselo a tu mujer, tu novio o a quien carajo sea que te preocupe que pueda irle con el cuento. Asi que, en tu lugar, iria levantando el trasero y me largaria.-

Harry la mirò extrañado. Asi que una extranjera. Turista o algo asi. Inaudito. Segurmante la muchacha conoceria su nombre, pero no tendria ni idea de su rostro. De repente Harry se sintio mejor. Por lo menos la muchacha se habia acostado con èl porque le habia gustado su cara, o porque iba tan borracha que cualquiera le daba lo mismo, pero se habia acostado con un chico cualquiera, no con un famoso al que luego podria estafar.

-Lo siento-Se disculpo- Pensè que eras alguien mas.

Sin embargo se ve que la muchacha se despertaba cabreada por las mañanas o, algo que Harry no pensò, la habia ofendido profundamente.

-Tu disculpas me importan un carajo. Sal-de-aqui.-La muchacha se lavanto y apunto con un dedo a la puerta, sin preocuparse por su desnudez y revelando un cuerpo perfectamente atletico cubierto de pecas.

-Esas pecas...-Dijo èl, tratando de recordar de donde le sonaban. La hermana de alguien, en un pequeño bañador, un momento feliz, lejano... Un brillo rojo... Ese muchacho, ¿Gred?

Y la muchacha, la pelirroja... ¿Còmo era que se llamaba...?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Notas de la autora

_**Bueno, antes que nada quiero hacer un par de aclaraciones que habrían venido bien en el primer capitulo... pero bueh... este fic salió de un sueño que tuve luego de terminar de leer otro fic. (Si, cosas raras que tiene la vida). No es el primero que escribo pero si el primero que publico, por lo que seguramente me mandaré algunas burradas. Se aceptan toda clase de críticas, siempre que sean constructivas. :)**_

_**Otro detallito: Concebí este fic como un one-shoot. Después como un two-shoot. Finalmente me rendí y deje que la cosa siguiera si curso. Salió esto. Saludos! :D**_

-Con un puto demonio! No me pega la gana!-Gritó Ginny, totalmente sacada de quicio. Había tenido el peor sábado de su vida. Primero el imbécil de la mañana tratándola como si ella fuese una cazafortunas, después la pelea con su ex novio por James y finalmente Theo, su agente y el de su hermano, le decía que había habido un conflicto con su traspaso y este se haría efectivo recién en un mes. Y ahora su hermano venia a fastidiarla con no entendía que evento social y con que mandara a su ex novio a freír buñuelos de la mejor forma. Ella no quería. Estaba cabreada, muy cabreada.

Para ser sinceros, el padre de James era algún británico de ojos verdes y pelo negro. Como el memo de la mañana. Un chico de verano. Tenía 17 años cuando tuvo a James y todo había sido bastante irreal. Se había peleado con Blaise, por alguna idiotez que no venia el caso y así de cabreada y considerándose soltera había venido a visitar a Bill, uno de sus tantos hermanos mayores. Con ella vinieron sus hermanos gemelos, que no eran conocidos por su sensatez ni su prudencia. Pasaron algunos días y el cabreo dio paso a la tristeza y luego a la sensación de soledad. Ella amaba a Blaise. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que torcerse tanto?

De esos ánimos se había ido a bailar con los gemelos y había conocido a un James, ojos verdes y pelo negro que apuntaba a todos lados. Habían compartido bastantes cosas y, cuando volvió a su casa en Estados Unidos se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada. Su familia pensó que era de Blaise, ella hizo frente a la tormenta como pudo y cursó las últimas materias en su casa, ya que el embarazo no le permitía ponerse a riesgo en un colegio lleno de magos y brujas sin entrenamiento. Debido a todo eso su embarazo fue un asunto bastante secreto. Solo su familia y Blaise sabían de la existencia de James. En secreto, Ginny había intentado localizar al padre, pero era un misterio por donde se viera. Luego del nacimiento de James, Ginny decidió que quería ser cazadora y, debido a su talento natural sobre la escoba, se hizo famosa rápidamente. Escondieron a James de los flashes y lo protegieron bajo los numerosos miembros de la familia Weasley y el conocido hermetismo por su vida privada. Blaise se hizo cargo del niño creyendo que era suyo y Ginny le pidió a su familia que no metiera las narices en sus asuntos, no iba a haber boda. James necesitaba un padre, y ella quería formar una familia con Blaise, pero nada de flashes para su hijo, iba a ser un niño normal mientras ella pudiera brindarle normalidad. De mala gana, su familia accedió a sus deseos. El asunto había ido relativamente bien hasta hacia un año, cuando la relación se estancó y Blaise le fue infiel con una modelo oriental. Si bien Ginny sabía que reclamarle algo seria hipócrita, también sabía que las cosas no iban cambiar siguiendo los mismos patrones de siempre. Solicitó un cambio a Gran Bretaña, necesitaba volver al hogar de una buena vez. Ron decidió acompañarla y, debido a James y también a que extrañaban su Madriguera, su té inglés y sus días de lluvia, todos decidieron volver. Todos excepto Blaise. Él le dijo que era una estupidez y que tenía su vida armada en Estados Unidos. También le dijo que, pese a amar a James, ella era harina de otro costal. Ginny apretó los dientes y siguió sus planes. En todo caso, estar separada de Blaise sería más llevadero en otro continente. Antes de ser su novio había sido muy mujeriego, tenía ese talento innato para conquistar. No quería ver a cada rato a la nueva novia de turno ni exponer a James a eso. Pero ahora Blaise quería que James conociera a Srta Oriental No Respeto Al Novio De La Mejor Cazadora De La Liga. Ginny puso el grito en el cielo. James era su hijo y era el secreto mejor guardado de la familia Weasley. Tenía una infancia normal y así iba a quedarse. Ninguna oriental iba a exponerlo a los flashes soltando que era el hijo de su pareja, al cual ella se alegraba de adoptar. Y Ron le vino con la genial idea de confesarle a Blaise que James no era su hijo. Decididamente, su paciencia se habia acabado.

-Ron, entiende, no puedo decirle eso a Blaise! Además, si papá y mamá se enteran de que Blaise no es el padre, me cuelgan! Piensa antes de hablar...-

Ron inhaló aire lentamente y contó hasta cien en su cabeza. A veces su hermanita lo sacaba de quicio:-Ginn, yo sé que no sería fácil, pero ahora que estamos en Inglaterra, podemos buscar al tal James padre y ver qué opina él, ¿no? Además Blaise es un buen sujeto, y creo que se ganó que le digas la verdad, al fin y al cabo el siempre fue sincero contigo.

Ginny se masajeo el puente de la nariz. Cuando su hermano se ponía en plan razonable, no había como frenarlo:-Si Ron, pero ya te lo dije. No hay ninguna pista de James Evans y además pasaron diez años. Ni siquiera sé si lo reconocería, y él... Bueno, digamos que no fui muy sincera con él...-

-Gin, no seas idiota! Por supuesto que no ibas a decirle "Hola, soy Ginny Weasley, la hija del reputado Arthur Weasley, Activista defensor de los derechos muggle, y de Molly Prewett Weasley, escritora de los record de ventas _Cenas para batallones en 10 minutos_ y _Secretos para sobrevivir en familia, _hermana del primer caso de Gerente humano de Gringotts, que además sufre una condición lupina única, del buscador de la selección de Inglaterra y de los creadores de Sortilegios Weasley" el chico va a entender que te hayas presentado como Nini Prewett...-

-Ron, no quiero hablar más de esa memez. Me decías que Nott te había invitado a no sé qué evento social... Si prometo acompañarte, me dejas en paz?-Rogó Ginny, ya sin saber que táctica usar.

-Por supuesto!-Dijo Ron hecho unas pascuas:-¿Llevamos a James?

-No-Dijo Ginny tristemente:-No voy a presentarlo como un sobrino, y si Nott te dijo que era algo muy social, seguramente es alguna cosa pública llena de bobos de la farándula. Que se quede con papà y mamà. Ayer con los gemelos volaron parte de la tienda, nunca màs lo dejo a cuidado de esos dos irresponsables.-Y dijo distraídamente:-¿A què cosa te estoy acompañando?

-La boda Potter-Granger-Contestò Ron con un tono de voz crispado.

De repente Ginny se centró en la charla:-Oh, Ron...-

-Está bien, Gin... Nadie va a esperar eternamente a otra persona...- Dijo Ron algo cabizbajo: En algún momento iba a pasar...- Y encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto que su hermana no se creyó ni por un segundo, dijo:-Lleguè tarde...

-¿Para què quieres ir Ron?¿Para ver como la mujer que te tuvo suspirando los dos ùltimos años va y se casa con otro?-Preguntò Ginny sin entender.

-No, quiero ir a ver como la mujer que amo y que me hizo mejor persona en su día màs feliz. Probablemente ella ya se haya olvidado de todo... Pero quiero ir a ver el primer día del resto de su vida para saber que hice lo correcto.-

-Ron! Renunciar a tu felicidad no fue lo correcto! Ella sabia quien eras, iba a esperarte, tú mismo me lo dijiste!-

-No sabíamos si iban a darnos los pases alguna vez en nuestras carreras Gin! A vos te gustaría eso? Esperar sin saber nunca si va a haber un final feliz? Pasar momentos importantes, felices o tristes sin tener a la persona que amas al lado porque èl esta en un campeonato en la otra punta del mundo? ¿Y sin saber si el sacrificio va a terminar valiendo la pena? ¿Tener tres meses por año con èl, y que encima sean secretos porque èl es una celebridad? Recuerda que aunque tenemos el pase hecho, aùn tenemos que responder ante la liga de Estados Unidos por tres años más! Papà tuvo que usar todas sus influencias para que nos dieran los benditos pases!¡Nunca le hubiese pedido algo así por mi!¡Pero por ti y James no me importa ensuciarme la manos!-Ron casi nunca daba discursos largos, usualmente guardaba todo dentro, hasta que estallaba. Cuando lo hacía, era el momento de los discursos largos.

Ginny bajò la cabeza, avergonzada, su hermano tenìa razòn y ella lo sabía. Ron le rogò a su padre que usara sus influencias por James. Blaise tarde o temprano iba a volver a las andadas y ellos necesitaban estar bien lejos hasta que volviese a sentar cabeza. A Arthur Weasley la idea de mover influencias no le gustò demasiado, pero entendiò que era lo mejor. Y tres semanas despuès, el pase estuvo en la mesa.

-De acuerdo Ron, no puedo decir que entienda del todo tu forma de verlo, pero si necesitas que este ahí, ahí estarè.-

Ginny terminò de arreglarse. Estaba arrebatadora, y lo sabía. Pero iba de mala gana. Iban a ir todos los Weasley que se encontraban en Inglaterra, excepto por los patriarcas que disfrutarían una noche con sus 3 nietos, Victorie, Teddy y James.

-¿Estàs lista, Ginevra?-Preguntò Tonks, la esposa de su hermano Charlie.

Ginny sonriò:-Dime Ginny, por favor. Al fin y al cabo ahora somos cuñadas, aunque mi hermano haya sido tan bobo de casarse en Hungria y en secreto.

Tonks se riò. Llevaba dos meses casada, y todo había sido bastante inesperado.-Creo que hoy Rita Skeeter va a suicidarse. Se le pasò por alto el casamiento de uno de los hermanos Weasley más conocido de Inglaterra. Va a ser gracioso el ver su cara.

Ginny frunciò el ceño:-Creo que Charlie llevò el hermetismo al extremo... ¿Por què van a hacer el anuncio en una boda ajena?¿No les restaría importancia a los que están tirando la casa por la ventana para que se entere todo el sistema solar de su matrimonio?

Tonks riò:-Fue un favor que me pidiò Harry. Èl es el padrino de Teddy, y fue un gran sostèn mientras me recuperaba de la muerte de Remus. Charlie y èl se llevan muy bien y no podemos negarle nada. Quiere la boda màs rara de la historia, así que nos pidiò como regalo de casamiento poder hacer pública nuestra boda en la suya. -Tonks se encogiò de hombros:-Cuando lo conozcas vas a entender.

Ginny se encogiò de hombros:-No creo que lo conozca màs allà de hoy. Soy la ermitaña de la familia. Nadie sabe que hace la niña Weasley cuando desaparece del campo de juego. Claro que la niña Weasley se la pasa con su retoño, pero es algo que no pienso soltarle a los memos de la prensa.-

Tonks se riò:-Pues te llevarías muy bien con Harry y Hermione-Ginny se tensò, Hermione le parecía una estùpida. Ella había visto las pocas fotos que había de ella y de su hermano, se veían plenos, felices. Nadie iba a convencerla de que esa chica se casaba enamorada. Seguramente se hartó de esperar a su hermano y se colgò del apellido y la fama Potter. Pues ya vería el doble filo de la fama y entendería porque su hermano, porque todos los Weasley, eran tan cerrados a los flashes. Chica idiota.- Y hablando de tu retoño, ¿cuándo vamos a conocerlo? Charlie, Bill, Fleur y yo no podemos más de la impaciencia. James tiene nueve años y es solo un nombre para nosotros! Ni siquiera nos mandaste una foto!-

Ginny se riò. Si bien había visitado a su familia en esos nueve años, nunca habia llevado a James. Había llevado algunas fotos cuando era un bebè, pero despuès ni siquiera se molestò en hacer eso. Merlin sabrìa porquè.

-Mañana...-

-¿Y se parece a ti o a Blaise?- Ginny se tensò. Cuando James naciò Fred y George sospecharon que Blaise no era el feliz padre. El niño no era TAN parecido a su padre biológico, pero los ojos verdes y el pelo negro desordenado eran un reto a explicar para cualquiera que hubiese conocido a Evans. Por suerte Blaise tenía el pelo negro. Los ojos verdes tambièn podían venir de algùn antepasado de Blaise, o de ella misma. Por lo demàs, el secreto mejor guardado de la familia Weasley tenía las pecas registradas de la familia, y era blanco como la leche. La nariz de Ginny y una contextura parecida a la de Blaise. Ron sacò la verdad porque la conocía mejor que nadie y porque Ginny necesitaba decirle a alguien la verdad, despuès se arrepintiò de su momento de debilidad, pero Ron nunca la juzgò y, aunque no aprobaba el engañar a Blaise, cerrò el pico y brindo su mudo apoyo.

-A los dos, y algùn antepasado aportò lo suyo-Contestò Ginny queriendo cambiar de tema.- ¿Què tal me veo?-Y diò una vuelta.

Ginny tenía puesto un vestido de color negro sin mangas. Era un diseño simple, corsè ajustado y falda que se abría, con unas cuantas capas de tela y mucho vuelo. Maquillaje suave, resaltando su boca carnosa, el cabello suelto como una lisa cortina de fuego que cubría su espalda y el flequillo que enmarcaba su cara hermosa. Sandalias de taco medio plateadas con un bolso a juego. Por ùnico adorno tenìa una cadenita cuyo dije era la mitad de una perla plateada con una pequeñísima piedra de esmeralda en el centro. Estaba despampanante pero extrañamente elegante.

-Arrebatadora-Sentenciò Tonks:-Vas a opacar a la novia.

Ginny se sonrojò. De acuerdo, querìa demostrarle a Hermione que era una imbècil por no haber peleado un poco màs por su hermano... Pero tampoco arruinar el día de la boda. Cualquier otro no le vendrìa mal... Pero ese, no:-Tal vez deberìa cambiarme...-

-¡No! No, Hermione estarà feliz de ver algo así. Cuando veas el vestido que escogiò...- Y Tonks hizo una mueca de asco.

-Mmm, ¿tiene muy mal gusto?- Ginny no podìa entender que una mujer quisiera que las demàs vayan màs lindas que ella misma el día de su boda. Decididamente, había pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de casa, o todos se habían vuelto locos.

Tonks se riò, pero fue una risa extraña. No transmitìa felicidad:-Digamos que se casa por las razones incorrectas y planea hacer un circo de su boda, un circo del cual reírse los próximos años. Y Harry està en las mismas.

Ginny no entendiò el comentario, pero cerrò la boca. No querìa los pormenores de la triste historia, ella había tenido una vida jodida y habia aprendido que ciertas cosas que no pueden juzgarse más que estando en los zapatos de quien lo vive.

-¿Y yo?¿Me veo bien?-Dijo Tonks sonriéndole.

Ginny puso cara de evaluaciòn. Tonks estaba embarazada de tres meses, pero, como era un vástago Weasley, el asunto era secreto de Estado. Tenía una especie de vestido hindù muggle o algo asi, que le habia dicho se llamaba sari. Para la ocasión había metamorfoseado su tono de piel en uno un poco mas tostado y su cabello caía negro y liso hasta su cintura. Estaba preciosa.

-Preciosa-Dijo Ginny.

-Pues espera a ver a Fleur, le va a arrebatar el aliento a toda la congregaciòn.

Ginny frunciò el ceño. De sus cuñadas, Tonks le caia genial. Habia luchado por todo lo que tenia y, ademàs, habia peleado en la guerra màgica, habia perdido a su marido y habia peleado con uñas y dientes por no hundirse. Fleur, por otro lado, le caia insoportable. De acuerdo, se habia casado con un hombre que tenia mas cicatrices que cara, habia luchado en la guerra y si no la habian mal informado, habia sido competidora en el Torneo de los tres magos. Pero le caia MAL. Era una tipica dama de la gran clase alta. Lo ùnico que le gustaba, era que era tan cerrada a la fama como ella. Era sabido que ella y Bill tenian un hijo, pero ni siquiera se sabia, despues de nueve años, si era niño o niña, rubio o pelirrojo.

-¿Ya estàn listas?-Preguntò Charlie entrando en el cuarto.

-¿Pues a ti que te parece?-Le contestò Tonks, sonriendole.

-Preciosas. Vamos, ya estamos llegando sobre la hora.-Charlie iniciò la marcha y, a mitad de la escalera, le preguntò a su esposa:-Cariño, ¿Què opino Harry de que Teddy no fuera a la boda?

El ceño de Tonks se hizo mas pronunciado:-No le gustò, pero le deje en claro que mi hijo no va a estar en ese circo. Si me pide mi apoyo, de acuerdo, nosotros somos todos adultos. No voy a llevar a Teddy a un matrimonio en el que se casan sin amor.-

Ginny no entendia nada. ¿Por què diablos se casaban esos dos idiotas, entonces?

Ella siempre supo que no se casaria con Blaise. Si bien lo habia amado y hubo un tiempo en el que habia soñado con eso, cuando tuvo a James no tuvo la sangre fria necesaria como para atar a Blaise a ella de esa manera. Si algùn dia Blaise queria salir de su vida, lo menos que podia hacer era dejarselo lo mas sencillo posible. Un engorroso tramite era lo mìnimo que podìa ahorrarle.

Llegaron a la sala, donde ya estaban todos esperandolos. Cuando Ginny viò a Fleur entendiò porquè se habia ganado su lugar en el clan. Traia un ceño fruncido que era la marca registrada de Molly Weasley, y Ginny sintiò piedad del pobre infeliz que la hubiera hecho enojar. Aunque, con la pinta que Fleur traia, el infeliz seguramente la miraria sin entender nada. Fleur tenia un vestido vaporoso con muchas capas de tul que daban el efecto de que venia envuelta en una nube. El vestido era de un tono celeste que hacia juego con sus ojos. Dos cintas salian de los costados del escote, cruzando por detràs del cuello. A la altura de la cintura el vestido se hacia... la unica palabra que se le ocurriò a Ginny era "esponjoso", buena parte de la espalda estaba descubierta, pero una corona de rizos rubios la tapaba. Traia sandalias celestes y negras de un taco ridiculamente alto, que hacian juego con las horquillas del cabello. Y la sortija de casamiento. Y parecia sacar todo el aire de la habitaciòn.

Ginny paseò la vista por la sala. Ron estaba ligeramente verde. Se acercò a èl preocupada:-¿Estàs seguro de hacer esto?-

Ron la mirò y se mordiò el labio inferior:-Todos dicen que se casan por motivos equivocados. Tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos, Gin, y ver si vale la pena intervenir.-

Ginny se cuadro y asintiò, preparandose para el hecho de que, tal vez, un Weasley protagonizaria un escàndalo real, y no los que le inventaba la prensa. Seria interesante.

-Muy bien.-

Y los seis se dirigieron al jardin, desapareciendo al instante.


	3. Chapter 3

Capìtulo III

**Notas de la autora.**

**Bueno, antes que nada a responder...**

**Kris: En este capitulo no, pero entre el IV y el V seguramente ya te vas a sacar la duda… Todavía estoy viendo como acomodo todo lo que tengo en la cabecita… Espero que este capi también te guste… Un abrazo y muchos éxitos con tus exámenes!**

**Cieloskie: Espero no terminar de enredarte con este capi… **

**Gracias por lo reviews!**

**Ahora sí, el cap.**

Hermione se miro al espejo. Parecia un merengue mòvil gigante. Tenìa el aspecto màs ridiculo jamàs visto. Y se habia puesto una peluca de rizos que parecia un cono. Habia que ver las pintas que se traìa. Ya queria ver como los bobos de la prensa arreglaban ese revès para que su aspecto no pareciera el digno de una loca escapada del manicomio.

Claro que Harry no se habia quedado atràs. Si mal no recordaba el traje de Harry era una camisa purpura con lentejuelas, saco, pantalones, corbata y chaleco blancos y una galera pùrpura, también con lentejuelas. Sencillamente, sus ropajes iban a dar que hablar.

Ahora que ya habia terminado de disfrazarse, no sabia que màs hacer para escapar del recuerdo de Ron. La estaba volviendo loca. Habia logrado enterrarlo en el fondo de su mente harìa cosa de un año y medio. Èl habia tenido razòn, no tenia sentido vivir en la sala de espera... Pero hoy, que era el dia de dar un gran paso, se preguntaba si no habian sido un poco exagerados, si las cosas no habrian podido ser distintas.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, su mirada se fue a su pie izquierdo, como si pudiera atravesar la tela de ese ridiculo vestido-merengue y ver la tobillera de hilo en la que se leia "Bilius".

Y, sin quererlo, recordò la historia completa.

Hermione tenìa 26 años y desde los 22 trabajaba en el Ministerio. Nunca se habia tomado vacaciones y Harry, harto de verla pàlida y ojerosa, le solicitò unas.

La mandaron a Hawai por 6 meses, y le prohibieron terminantemente volver antes. Una heroina de guerra merecia vacaciones y, si llegaba a enfermarse por exceso de trabajo, la sociedad los crucificaria.

Hermione fue de muy mala gana, y, en un paseo por la playa, su gato se escapò. Desesperada, pegò carteles por todo Hawai. A la semana un chico rubio, con algunas pecas, algo desgarbado y de ojos increiblemente celestes se presentò en la puerta de su cuarto con un niño de ojos verdes y pelo negro revuelto. Le traian a Croockshans.

Al principio, Hermione no podia dejar de mirar al niño. Era idèntico a Harry. Pero despuès el joven, que se presento como Bilius Prewett, le dijo que era su sobrino, y que ambos eran estadounidenses, por lo que se despreocupò.

James era un encanto. Se notaba que estaba bien cuidado y que era un niño muy mimado. Èl fue quien encontrò a Croockshans y se diò cuenta que estaba perdido:-No podia irme de Hawai sin dejarlo con su dueño- Dijo el niño muy seriamente.

-¿Se estàn yendo?-Preguntò Hermione. Una vez que interactuaba con alguien y ellos se iban!

-Nop-Dijo James-Yo me voy. A mi mami le dieron las vacaciones y nos vamos a ir a Egipto, mi tio...

Pero Bilius lo interrumpiò:- Mi sobrino viaja mucho, cuando sus padres pueden permitirselo. Creo que ya viajò por todo el mundo. Pero los trabajos de ambos son muy absorbentes.

-Si, pero mamà siempre me lee un cuento antes de dormir-Dijo James orgullosamente.

-Si, si.-Dijo Bilius:-Vamos, no queremos molestar a la señorita, James. Ademàs querias comprarle un regalo a tu mamà.

James parecio pensar algo seriamente:-Tio, quiero que me prometas algo, y tu tambièn Mione.

-¿Mione?-Dijo Hermione.

-Tu nombre es muy complicado-Explicò James.

Hermione sonriò:-De acuerdo, Mione entonces. ¿Y què quieres que te prometamos, James?-Preguntò, sin reparar en las señas negativas que le hacia Bilius.

-Que mi tio va a poder venir a ver al Kneazle para estar seguros de que no se te vuelva a escapar. Esta en un lugar raro, por eso se perdiò. A mi una vez me pasò lo mismo...-

Hermione se habia quedado de piedra:-¿Kneazle?

-Sisi-Siguio James entusiasmadamente:-Tu gatito es medio Kneazle, por eso es tan intelig...-Pero su tio Bilius le tapò la boca, con la cara roja como la grana.

-Disculpa a mi sobrino-Dijo:-Tiene una gran imaginaciòn y...

-¿Ustedes tambièn son magos?-

Ron casi se atora con su propia lengua. ¿Tambièn?

-Pe... ¿perdòn?- Tartamudeò.

-Siii, yo sabia!-Dijo James, feliz.:-Tu eres Mione Granger! Por eso te quedas en el lado muggle de Hawai, por los reporteros!

Una luz se prendiò en el cerebro de Hermione:-¿Y ustedes por què estàn en el lado muggle de Hawai?

-...-

-Eso no importa-Interrumpio James. Estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya y se le habia metido una idea en la cabeza:-Mi tio va a poder venir a ver que el gato no se escape? Hasta que vuelvas a tu casa! Es un gatito muy lindo...-Y James puso su mejor carita de gatito apaleado.

Hermione no pudo evitarlo. Esa carita hubiese detenido incluso a Bellatrix Lestrange:-De acuerdo.

Ron estaba mudo. Se habia metido en un lio y lo sabia. Si su sobrino tenia razòn, y usualmente la tenia, esa chica era una de las màs listas del mundo màgico y habia sido, basicamente, la inteligencia de la Resistencia en Inglaterra. Y èl habia soltado que James era su sobrino. No recordaba si habia dicho que era el hijo de su hermana. Pero, de todas formas, Ginny iba a matarlo, y luego se lo iba a dar de comer al gatito-kneazle. Maldicion.

-Tio! ¿Me lo prometes?-

-Si, James, te lo prometo.

Al dia siguiente, Bilius y ella empezaron lo que se convertiria en una rutina: verse por la tarde, para sacar a pasear a Croockshans y poder cuidarlo entre los dos, al fin y al cabo lo habian prometido.

En el segundo dia Bilius le confesò que era un jugador famoso de Quidditch, y que por eso iba de vacaciones a lugares muggle. Como su equipo habia sido eliminado a mitad de campeonato, tenia seis meses para èl por primera vez en años:-Querìa pasarlo con James. Mi sobrino es criado un poco por todos en la familia. Todos estamos en el medio, y eso complica las cosas. Pero una vez que tengo tiempo, los padres consiguen nueve meses de libertad y deciden que quieren irse con èl a Egipto...-

-¿Tu familia es muy numerosa, Bilius?-èl no le habia dicho su nombre real, y ella no se lo habia preguntado.

-Si, somos muchos. Pero estamos algo separados por la vida que llevamos. Yo soy Guardian, y suelo irme de Gira o por campeonatos durante muchos meses. ¿Y tù, Mione, vienes de una familia numerosa?-

Hermione no se esperaba la pregunta. Si bien charlar con Bilius era fàcil, ella habia esperado que èl buscase toda la informacion que habia de ella en los libros:-Pensè que buscarìas en los libros o algo asì...-

Ron se encogiò de hombros y se riò:-No, los libros no son mi cosa. Creo que por eso me dedico al Quidditch-

Hermione se riò. Asi que alguien a quien contarle lo que ella quisiera. Interesante:-Pues, no. Soy hija ùnica, y mis padres son muggles. Por eso me desenvuelvo tan bien en este mundo.

-¿Y còmo viniste a parar a esta isla en medio de la nada, tan lejos de Inglaterra?-Curioseò Ron.

-Vacaciones obligadas-Contestò Hermione masticando las palabras y sin esconder su indignaciòn.

Ron estallò en carcajadas:-Asi que trabajolica?

Hermione se encogio de hombros:-Podria decirse que si... No encontrè nada que sea tan interesante como el trabajo...

Ron tragò en seco. Habia sentido una corriente electrica recorrerle la espalda, atrayendolo hacia Hermione. No lo pensò. Era algo extraño. Era magia... y a la vez era algo aterrador.

-Hasta ahora...-Dijo èl, acercando su cabeza a la de ella y rozando sus labios.

Hermione abriò los ojos sorprendida. Habia sentido un chispazo que le calentò el estomago. Era como beber whisky de fuego de un trago. Sin calcularlo, llevo sus manos a la cabeza de èl, abriendo los labios...

Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos, ruborizados y apartaron la vista.

-Hermione...

-Si?-Dijo ella con una voz estrangulada...

-Soy Ron... Ron Weasley...

Hermione abriò los ojos como platos. ¿El niño del que habia estado "enamorada" a los doce? ¿El niño que luego de lo que le pasò a Ginny se fuè junto a su familia? ¿El niño que creciò para convertirse en el famoso Guardian de uno de los mejores equipos de Quidditch de Amèrica? ¿El ùnico niño que la sacaba de quicio y al mismo tiempo la había hecho suspirar?

-Ron... ¿Ron?-Susurrò ella, todavia entre sus brazos y todavia demasiado alelada. Ron cerrò los ojos y su cabello tomo el color caracteristico de los Weasley, su nariz cambiò, y aparecieron muchas màs pecas en su rostro.

-Haz hecho cosas muy interesantes en estos años, Hermione... Lamento habermelas perdido...- Dijo èl con una gran sonrisa.

-Eres un idiota! ¿Còmo no me habias dicho que era tù? ¡Nosotros ya nos conociamos!-Dijo Hermione, todavia entre sus brazos.

Ron se riò. Fue un sonido extraño. La molestò, pero al mismo tiempo le encantò saber que su espantoso mal genio no lo amedrentaba:-Pasaron mas de diez años, Mione. No podia saber si eras la misma... ¿Entiendes? Sè que en Inglaterra eres muy famosa, pero en Estados Unidos a Voldemort no se le dio demasiada importancia. Y como famoso, sè que no puedo fiarme de lo que dice el papel sobre otra famosa. Eres heroina de guerra. Te pintaban muy perfecta para ser real.

A Hermione le diò vuelta el estomago. No sabia si tomarse eso como un insulto o como un cumplido:-¿Y en persona que te parezco?

Ron se encogiò de hombros:-Ya no eres la niña que recuerdo, obviamente. Eres noble, y dulce. Tambièn eres sincera... Pero eres algo perfeccionista, tu misma acabas de aceptar que eres trabajolica... Y tienes un genio un poco indomable...

A Hermione se le fue el alma a los pies. Siempre aprobaba todas sus evaluaciones con las màs altas calificaciones. Por algùn motivo esta le parecia una de las mas importantes y sentia que no le habia ido muy bien...:-¿Entonces?

Ron sonriò. Una sonrisa sincera, no una de las que ella mas tarde calificaria como su sonrisa "para revista":- Perfecta.

Pasaron una semana asi, encontrandose para pasear por la playa, besandose al atardecer y yendo a cenar a todos lados, aunque Ron iba como Bilius. Luego de esa semana, se dieron cuenta de que querian aprovechar el tiempo el màximo posible, y dejaron sus habitaciones de hotel para mudarse juntos a una casita sobre el mar. Fueron 5 meses maravillosos. Pero fueron cinco meses que ambos sabian que tenian fecha de vencimiento.

-Ron-Dijo Hermione, la anteultima semana, tirada en la cama mientras èl se cambiaba.- Tengo que decirte algo...

-Si, Mione?- Dijo Ron distraido, mientras buscaba una remera.

Hermione se levantò, llevaba puesta una camiseta de juego de Ron. Le quedaba bastante grande, Estaba despeinada y tenia cara de dormida, pero no le importaba. Era ahora o nunca. Mandò una plegaria silenciosa a su valor Gryffindor y se puso frente a Ron, entrelazando sus manos con la de èl.

Lo miro a los ojos, respiro profundamente y lo soltò:-Te amo.

Ron se quedò estàtico. Empezò a reirse y la abrazò. Y empezò a dar vueltas a la habitacion con ella en brazos. Hermione empezò a marearse, pero se dejaba hacer. Cuando Ron se detuvo, le dijo:-No puedo creer que lo hayas dicho antes que yo! Me arruinaste la sorpresa!-

-¿Què?-Dijo Hermione sin entender nada. Ella habia dicho lo que sentia. Esos meses habia sido feliz. Habia reido y se habia olvidado del peso de la mirada pùblica en su espalda. No habia sido la segunda al mando del lado de la luz, ni La hechicera mas brillante de su edad, ni la Princesa de los Leones, habia sido sencillamente Mione. Se habia enamorado. No se habia esperado que fuera mutuo.

Ron la mirò frunciendo el ceño:-Arruinaste la sorpresa!-Y suspirando, abrio el cajon de la mesita de luz. Habia una tobillera, no era mas que una tobillera hecha de hilo, con unos dijes que ponian Bilius. Ron diò vuelta la tobillera. Se leia "Te ama." Ron hizo un gestò como pidiendo permiso, y Hermione estiro la pierna. Ron le atò la tobillera y le acariciò tiernamente el pie. Sin embargo cuando la miro su rostro traslucia culpa.

-¿Sabes?-Empezò:-No estaba seguro de si confesartelo o no.

-¿Por què?

-En un mes empieza el campeonato. La semana que viene tengo que volver.-Se removiò incomodo- Te amo, Mione. Pero no puedo pedirte que vivas para esperarme. O que cambies tu vida y te mudes a Estados Unidos por mi...

Hermione abrio los ojos y asintiò. En cierto sentido, era verdad. Le encantarìa dejar todo, irse con èl. ¿Pero luego que? Ademas su trabajo era parte importante de su vida. Ron lo habia comprendido... Sin embargo ¿Por què rendirse tan incondicionalmente? Deberia haber alguna forma...

-Ron, yo... Es verdad, no puedo abandonar toda mi vida, pero no quiero renunciar a ti. ¿Por que no pides un traspaso a Inglaterra? ¿O vemos la forma de hacerlo funcionar? Hay trasladores y...

Ron se mordiò el labio inferior, suspirò profundamente y terminò negando con la cabeza. Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza:-Un traspaso puede tardar años... Y yo firmè contrato por cinco años màs...

De repente alguien entrò y sacò a Hermione de sus recuerdos. Harry entraba con una sonrisa muy rara.

-¿Què sucede, Harry?

-¿Sigues enamorada de Ron Weasley, Herms?-Preguntò Harry sin irse por las ramas.

Hermione asintiò en silencio. Y la sonrisa de Harry se hizo màs pronunciada, pero parecia extrañamente sincera:-¿Què te parece sacarte ese horrible vestido y casarte de verdad?

Hermione lo mirò sin entender nada:-¿Pretendes que me case en ropa interior? Harry...! No voy a hacer eso!-Harry se empezò a reir a carcajadas.

-Te ofrezcò el mejor dos por uno del año! Te casas con Ron Weasley y le damos a los reporteros el mayor chasco de sus vidas!-

Hermione se quedò en blanco. Muy bien, decididamente se habia vuelto loca. ¿Ron?

Sin duda la presiòn de tener que caminar sin que se le cayera el cono de rizos... O a lo mejor el cono de rizos habia aplastado algùn lugar vital de su cabeza...

-Herms! Ron està aquì!-Dijo Harry, dandose cuanta que la atenciòn de Hermione no estaba en èl.

-Yo... ¿Dònde està?-Dijo Hermione, empezando a procesar lo que le habia dicho Harry.

-Ah, no, nada de eso, preciosa! El novio y la novia no pueden verse!-Harry se diò cuenta que su brillante amiga no podia reaccionar. Decididamente ese Weasley la ponia tonta:-Herms, escuchame con atenciòn, porque sè que esta oportunidad es inesperada y para ti es como encontrar una gallina con dientes: Ron vinò a la boda. Y hablè con èl, fui sincero. Y èl tambièn. Y una tal Fleur, que parece una Barbie, casi me baja los dientes, y hechizò a Nott... Y a Draco... Y Astoria tuvo que aturdirla. Fuè genial... En fin, en medio de toda esa batahola, Ron me preguntò si nos casabamos por amor y yo le preguntè si èl habia venido a impedir la boda. Supongo que sabes cuales son las respuestas a esas preguntas. La chica Weasley fue a buscar a sus padres y a los niños... Y a Teddy!-Y al mencionar ese nombre la sonrisa de Harry se hizo màs pronunciada:-¿Quieres casarte por amor, Herms?

Hermione empezò a llorar. Maldiciòn, esto era demasiado. ¿Ron la seguia amando? Iba a estallar de felicidad. Pero habia dado su palabra:-¿Y tu ascenso, Harry?

Harry se encogiò de hombros:-Quiero verte yendo feliz al altar, esto es casi un milagro! Y ademàs soy el Vencedor de la Oscuridad o algo asi, no me acuerdo el ùltimo titulo etùpido que me dieron, si quiero el puesto le lloro un poco a Rita Skeeter y el Ministro va a tener a todos mis clubs de fans exigiendo su cabeza. ¡Vamos Herms! ¿Te casas con Ron?-

La sonrisa de Hermione fue deslumbrante. Parecia que sus comisuras iban a juntarse y su cabeza rodar:-Por supuesto!... Pero... ¿Què me voy a poner? Este merengue...- Harry le quitò importancia a eso con un gesto de su mano:-No dudo que a Ron no le importaria. Pero la nueva pugil, Fleur La Fiera Weasley, trajò una soluciòn.

Harry abriò la puerta y Fleur entrò con un paquete gigante. Hermione no podia entender como esa mujer, que parecia extremadamente delicada, emergiendo de esa nube de tul celeste, hubiese derribado y embrujado a tres magos, dos de los cuales eran los mejores aurores del Ministerio.

Harry las presentò y saliò. Decididamente, no querìa quedarse a solas con esa mujer. De los Weasley solo conocìa a Charlie, y por medio de Tonks. Habia oido hablar de Bill, un medio hombre lobo, o algo asi, que se habia casado con una media-veela. Hasta donde sabia, todos los Weasley eran famosos y la prensa se volvia loca por ellos, pero nunca conseguia nada. El hermetismo de esa familia no sorprendia a Harry, eran muchos, por lo que tampoco necesitaban interactuar demasiado con el mundo exterior para no sentirse solos.

-A ti no voy a golpearte, Hermione-Fue lo primero que le dijo Fleur, sonriendole dulcemente:-Un dia de estos, cuando vuelvas de tu luna de miel, nos sentaremos con un tè y te contarè todo, pero ahora hay que apurarse, tengo que sacarte ese maquillaje espantoso, esa peluca horrible y quemar ese vestido por el bien de la sociedad.

Hermione se riò. Era algo desconcertante escuchar esos comentarios horribles, si bien sabia que se los habia ganado a pulso:- ¿Y que propone, mi càpitan? No tengo màs que esto que ve.

Fleur la mirò unos segundos y le apuntò con la varita. Hermione sintiò que su maquillaje se evaporaba y que su peluca desaparecia. Se diò vuelta y se mirò en el espejo. Su cara estaba como si nunca la hubiese tocado, y su pelo caia liso hasta sus hombros.

-Asi esta mejor-Dijo Fleur:-Ahora te voy a contar un secreto, un secreto Weasley, asi que lo mejor va a ser que esto nunca deje estas paredes. Todas las mujeres Weasley nos casamos con el mismo vestido. Es una costumbre que tiene mas de cien años. Creo que empezò con la vetusta de Muriel, pero no estoy segura.

-¡Eso es imposible!-Dijo Hermione:-Siempre que se conoce una boda Weasley algun diseñador sale a explicar como era el vestido, y hay fotos y...-

-Por supuesto que si! Es una tradiciòn Weasley, y somos la familia mas hermetica del Imperio. Nunca falta algùn diseñador papanatas. En fin, la ùltima en usar este vestido fue Nymphadora Weasley. Lo usò, luego lo hechizò y lo guardò en esta caja. Y antes que ella, lo usè yo. Y antes de eso lo usò mi suegra. ¿Entiendes? Es un vestido màgico. Y para nuestra boda los duendes pusieron algo de su magia en el vestido. Es un vestido maravilloso, aunque nunca sabes con que va a salirte.-

Hermione asintiò. Habia leido sobre ropajes magicos. Los mas excepcionales eran los vestidos, y sobre todo los vestidos familiares. Se usaban para ocasiones muy especìficas y se nutrian de magia. Habian sido diseñados por una veela y un mago que descendia de los Leprechaun. La magia del vestido consistia en que, si eras digna de usarlo y de la familia que te lo estaba cediendo, el mismo se transformaria en un diseño precioso.

Frivolo, pero sin dudas algo que la ayudaria a bajar su nivel de ansiedad.

-¿Cuàl es el hechizo que tengo que usar cuando lo guarde?-

Fleur la evaluò con la mirada:-Bien, sencillamente tienes que decir Replicate, concentrandote en lo que sientes. En tus emociones. Ya lo entenderas cuando te pruebes el vestido, y si es que el vestido te aprueba.

Hermione asintiò y, algo nerviosa, desvaneciò su merengue y subio los brazos. Fleur abriò la caja y saco una especie de camison blanco. Se lo pasò por los brazos y se lo acomodò. Y se alejò ràpidamente:-Ahora, mirate en el espejo.

Hermione se mirò al espejo, un poco decepcionada. Con esa pinta no podia presentarse ante Ron. Y entonces, al instante de pensar en Ron, el vestido empezò a sentirse tibio, como si estuviese levantando temperatura. Hermione bajo la vista y mirò hacia el vestido. Y lo sintiò. Magia y amor, y pensar en Ron amplificaba esa sensación. Cerrò los ojos y se concentrò en Ron, en sus recuerdos, en los dias de playa y los dias de lluvia, encerrados. En como se reencontraron, de una manera inverosímil, y como se despidieron. Y cuando abrio los ojos, no lo podia creer. El camisón se había transformado en un vestido lila muy claro. La parte de arriba tenia forma de corazón, y se pegaba a su cuerpo hasta las caderas, donde se abría en una falda llena de movimiento. Era un vestido increiblemente sencillo, pero hermoso. El corsé estaba lleno de formas y de pequeños brillantes blancos que parecian titilar. A diferencia de su merengue, este vestido no tenia un miriñaque, sino que caia a sus pies de una forma muy natural. Se parecia a los vestidos de playa que usò en Hawai, solo que en versión de diseñador del rincón mas exclusivo de Paris. En sus brazos aparecieron una mangas de tul, separadas del vestido. A medida que de acercaban a sus manos, se abrian mas y mas, por lo que parecian alas. Parecia un hada de los cuentos muggles.

Fleur sonriò. El vestido habia aprobado a esa muchacha. Bien.:-¿Hermione? ¿Puedo maquillarte? Faltan cinco minutos para que sea la hora.

Hermione desviò la vista de su maravilloso vestido y sonriendole a Fleur, asintiò.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de la autora**

**Perdón por el retraso! Mes de parciales, al que le seguirá un mes de finales… Sin contar con que el capitulo estuvo a medio hacer un buen tiempo porque me trabé muchísimo. No me convence pero este nivel de abandono es vergonzoso. Como reparación (¿?) subo una especie de one shoot, que probablemente en un mes menos agobiante, continuaré, pero como one shoot queda perfecto. Sin mas, el capitulo.**

**Ah, algo que me olvidè**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de HP no me pertenecen, son de JKR, Warner y Bloomsbury.**

Capitulo IV

_Un rato antes..._

Ron miró a su alrededor:-¿Charlie, estás seguro que es aquí?

Charlie suspiró:-Éstas son las coordenadas que me dio Theodore.-

Fleur frunció el ceño, mirando a su marido que lucia desconcertado. Estaban en una habitación grande, decorada con exquisito buen gusto en una combinación de colores muy Slytherin:-Entonces, visiblemente, Theo ha vuelto a las andadas. Tendriamos que haber sospechado algo cuando nos invitó a ese circo de boda.

Bill lo consideró. Teniendo en cuenta el extraño sentido del humor que Theodore tenia, eso no seria extraño, sin embargo, había algo que no cuadraba. Theo y él eran socios, al fin y al cabo era Bill quien administraba las finanzas del hombre, los pases por escandalosas sumas de galleones y demás.

-¿Crees que Hermione no me quiera en su boda, Gin?-Preguntó Ron en voz muy alta, sintiéndose derrotado.

Gin inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado, en la pose que su familia solia denominar "de pensar": No, esto es cosa de Nott, seguro.

-Y del marido de Astoria-Agregó Fleur resueltamente.

-¿Cómo sabes eso, Fleur?-Preguntó Tonks, que desde que llegaron había mantenido la varita en alto, dispuesta a atacar al primer movimiento sospechoso.

-Porque Fleur vino muchas veces a discutir con Astoria asuntos de la empresa de diseños-Dijo Draco Malfoy entrando como si fuera su casa… Lo que en realidad era asi.

-¿Me explicas esto, Malfoy?-Escupió Tonks, de mal humor.

Malfoy asintió:-No es tan complicado, aunque siendo ustedes los ziploc que son, lo más probable es que ninguno sepa la historia en común que tuvieron Hermione y Ron.

Ginny frunció el ceño. De su familia los únicos que sabían algo al respecto eran ella y James. Sus padres habian adivinado algo debido al comportamiento de Ron, pero no habian podido sacarle ni siquiera un nombre. ¿Cómo se las había ingeniado este tipo para averiguar algo tan enterrado en…? Ah, claro, la otra parte. Sin embargo, una duda no la dejaba concentrarse en desentreñar cómo podría haber salido todo a la luz:-¿Qué es un ziploc?-Preguntó, solo por si acaso, imprimiéndole un tono de indignación a su voz.

-Un ziploc-Contestó Draco indolentemente-en un invento muggle. Pones algo en el interior de un ziploc y evitas que eso salga, y que nada entre. Es infalible… O eso me dijo el loco de tu padre cuando decidió darme cátedra sobre los muggles.

Ginny asintó, entendiendo la comparación: Nada entraba, nada salía. Le parecía algo exagerado, pero suponia que es era la forma en la que el mundo podría percibirlos.

-¿De qué estas hablando, Malfoy?-Preguntó Bill, pues de repente Ron y Ginny desviaron la mirada y empezaron a pasearla por la habitación, y todos los demás lucían demasiado extrañados como para conectar dos ideas. Sin embargo, ni bien terminó de decir eso, Theodore Nott hizo acto de presencia en medio de un remolino de chispas de colores y algo de humo.

Todos los Weasley abrieron los ojos como platos. Ron pensó: ¿Este trastornado me representa? Voy a irme a la quiebra antes de poder decir "esta firma no es mia"

-Pues bien-empezó Theodore-Erase una vez, en las playas paradisiacas de Hawai una pareja dispareja, un famoso jugador de quidditch y una heroína de la guerra mágica. ¡Oh, si! Se juraron amor eterno… Y… ¡Vamos a hacer realidad su deseo!

-Alguien puede explicarme, sin tantas gansadas-Aclaró Fleur, en un tono de voz que daba miedo-¿De qué esta hablando este loco de remate?

Ron enfocó la vista en Fleur, para ser tan bella, era increíble como podía parecerse a una banshee furiosa, decidió que, por su propia seguridad, lo mejor seria aclarar rápida y sucintamente, eso que su agente se había enterado Merlín sabría cómo:-Hace dos años conoci a Hermione en Hawai, en unas vacaciones, nos enamoramos y tuvimos un romance, pero tuvimos que darlo por terminado por la distancia y por la clase de vida que yo llevo.- Los Weasley a pleno abrieron la boca, en cierta forma fue gracioso, pareció casi coreografiada la forma en que todos, al mismo tiempo formaron un "O" perfecta, con los ojos fijos en Ron.

Todos, excepto Ginny y, extrañamente, Fleur cuya cara paso del tono blanco marfil a pálido como el de una muerta y con los ojos chispeando de furia, sacó la varita sin dar tiempo a nadie… Sin decir una palabra, echó Merlín sabría que hechizo sobre Ginny, llenando la cara de la chica de granos y luego, sin mediar palabra, lleno la cara de Malfoy de brillantes chispas de colores que, aparententemente, también despedían calor, a juzgar por los gritos del hombre. A continuación Fleur, sin dar tiempo a nadie de reaccionar, ya que la más preparada después de Draco para detenerla hubiera sido Tonks y ella estaba muy ocupada tratando de calmar a Ginny, que chillaba sin atreverse a tocarse la cara, lanzó un hechizo de cosquillas sobre Theo. Todo, sin pronunciar ni una palabra. Theo cayó al suelo de la risa. Finalmente, luego de unos segundos en los que los chillidos de Ginny competían con los de Draco, Bill reaccionó y tomó el brazo de su esposa, con una mirada interrogante. El mayor de los Weasley conocía lo suficiente a su esposa como para comunicarse con ella sin palabras. Fleur hizo un movimiento con la mano que venia a significar "tengo una buena explicación, luego te la daré."

-¿Qué diablos le has hecho a Ginny?-Gritó Tonks desesperada. Como el hechizo no era magia negra y además Fleur no lo había dicho en voz alta, Tonks no encontraba la forma de deshacerlo y, curiosamente, cuanto más intentaba desvanecer los granos, probando toda la clase de hechizos que se le venían a la cabeza, más granos brotaban…

Fleur se dio vuelta, nuevamente serena y hermosa, y dijo en una voz suave y melodiosa:-Sacala por esa puerta, en un rato anularé el hechizo, pero ahora la quiero fuera de aquí. Luego entenderán, por favor, Tonks, sacala de aquí y deja de manosear al hechizo, solo lo empeorarás. En un rato iré a anularlo. Solo llevala a la habitación de al lado…-

-Pero…-Sin embargo Tonks no pudo finalizar su objeción, ya que Charlie le dio un empujoncito en dirección a la puerta, lo que era una clara señal de que tendría que hacerle caso a Fleur. Cuando Tonks terminó de cerrar la puerta, Harry apareció en la habitación con una gran sonrisa que se evaporó casi al instante de darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Draco chillaba con la cara llena de chispas, Theo se revolcaba en el piso, riendo y con lágrimas corriéndole por el rostro al tiempo que maldecía, tres pelirrojos los observaban con el ceño MUY fruncido y una rubia de apariencia angelical se acercaba a él… Y de repente Harry sintió que le daban un bofetón que no tenia nada que envidiarle al que cierta pelirroja le había dado esa misma mañana… Y cuando la rubia levantaba la varita, vió como uno de los pelirrojos, creía que era Ron, levantaba su varita y la rubia caía dormida, convertida nuevamente en una delicadeza de tul y piel de marfil.

-Por las barbas de Merlin!-Exclamó Astoria, que había entrado detrás de Harry y aplicado el desmaius que finalmente había puesto a dormir a Fleur-Les dije que iban a disgustarse, zoquetes!- Dijo la mujer, observando como, una vez dormida Fleur, su esposo y Nott volvían a la normalidad.

-¿Se puede saber que es esto?-Gritó finalmente Ron, perdiendo totalmente la cabeza.

-La previa a la mas grande boda jamás planeada-Dijo Harry, mirando al pelirrojo intensamente. Que lo maldijeran si no se parecía a Nini. Sin embargo, cuando el pensamiento de aquella muchacha lo embargó sacudió la cabeza. No era el momento de pensar en eso. Tenia unos cuantos Weasley furiosos, una rubia desmayada, otra rubia furibunda y las dos personas que podrían haberlo ayudado se encontraban débiles después de haber sido derrotados por unos hechizos dignos de estudiantes de 1er año:-Hermione es mi mejor amiga, y es la hermana que nunca tuve…-

-Ya, claro, y te casas con ella debido a que los sentimientos filiales que le tienes…-Interrumpió Ron con sorna.

Harry suspiró. Si bien el no era tan reservado en sus asuntos como los Weasley no le gustaba contar sus asuntos privados… Pero como había dicho previamente, Hermione era como su hermana… Y los Weasley… Él sabia que eran personas muy cerradas, pero se decía que ninguno de sus matrimonios había sido arreglado:- Sé que debe de sonarles absurdo… Pero nuestro casamiento era algo útil para ambos.-Harry cerró los ojos y dijo casi sin respirar:-Toda la sociedad mágica quiere vernos juntos, creen que somos el uno para el otro; todas las mujeres con las que me he relacionado sólo ven al niño que vivió y en el ministerio son unos cerdos misóginos y chovinistas que no quieren ascender a Hermione sólo por sus capacidades… En los hombres no importa tanto, pero la mayoría de las mujeres con un puesto de jerarquía están casadas.- Luego de esa explicación a Ron se le hundieron los hombros. Ahora lo entendía… Hermione era adicta al trabajo, prácticamente había sido su razón para vivir y si había algo que ella pudiera hacer para seguir ascendiendo, lo haría:-Por eso ustedes se casan…

Harry esbozó una sonrisa sincera:-En realidad, Ron, eso depende de ti.

Bill y Charlie se sentían pintados al óleo. No solo venían a enterarse quien sabia con cuantos años de retraso lo de su hermano y la tal Hermione, sino que también se enteraban esa política asquerosamente sexista del Ministerio como si fuera una charla de sobremesa. Decir que los pobres se sentían inútiles es poco.

-¿De mi? Y yo que tengo que ver?-Dijo Ron con un retintín amargo en la voz-Hermione va a casarse contigo.

-En realidad-Dijo Draco, interviniendo por primera vez desde su encuentro cercano con las chispas de Fleur:-Los hicimos venir aquí para hacerte una proposición.

-Ehhh.!-Chillo Theo-La proposición es MI tema!

Dracó rodó sus ojos. A veces, sobre todo cuando se excitaba, Theo se ponía insoportable:-Y Theo es el representante legal de Hermione, a fines prácticos.-añadió el rubio.

Theo avanzó hasta quedar en frente de Ron y luego, sin previo aviso, tomó su mano y se puso de rodillas.

-Oh! Ronnie!-Dijo con un tono afectado-Sé que hemos sido imbéciles, pero antes de que me eche la soga al cuello con Harry, no quieres reconsiderar todo y casarte conmigo?

-Theo, a veces verdaderamente, me pregunto como puedo ser tan papanatas de tenerte como agente-Respondió Ron negando con la cabeza.

-¿Sigues amando a Hermione?-Preguntó Harry seriamente.

-Si-Dijo Ron sin dudar-

-¿Y estás seguro de que nunca te cansaras de que no peine la pajarera que tiene por cabello, ni de que su comida sepa a sopa de pimplies, ni de su mal carácter y la manía que tiene de obsesionarse con el trabajo?

Ron rió. Todas las cosas que Harry mencionó trajeron a su cabeza momentos específicos de la convivencia que había tenido con la castaña, sobre todo los delivery, las cenas afuera y las comidas hechas por él mismo.

-Por supuesto que no…-Contestó, muy seguro.

-¿Entonces me aceptas?-Preguntó Theo, todavía de rodillas.

Harry, Draco y todos los presentes, excepto Fleur, que seguía desmayada en el piso sin enterarse de nada, rodaron los ojos en una clara señal de hastío… Pero Ron se limitó a reir y, mirando a Theo y haciéndole ojitos le dijo:-Por supuesto… Que acepto a Hermione!

-Entonces que no se diga más-Dijo Astoria- Ustedes tomen este traslador, yo voy a despertar a Fleur asi no los mata…

-¿Dónde esta Tonks?-Preguntó Harry.

-Con mi hermana, en la habitación de al lado-Contestó Ron-Voy a buscarla y…

-No hace falta!-Interrumpió Draco-En cuanto Astoria despierte a Fleur pueden ir todas juntas, además van querer avisarles a los hermanos que falten, y traer a los niños y a los padres del novio, ¿no?

-Sisi-Dijo Theo- Nosotros nos vamos y…

-El vestido!-Interrumpió Charlie-Hay que buscarlo…

-¿Qué vestido?-Preguntó Harry.

-No importa!-Chillo Astoria perdiendo la paciencia-Lárguense, Fleur y yo nos encargamos de los demás. ¡Largo de mi sala!

Recordando el ataque que segundos atrás había tenido otra rubia en esa misma sala, todos los valientes se cuadraron y tocaron el traslador que, al ser tocado por Draco, se iluminó y los hizo desaparecer.

Astoria, luego de ver a su marido desaparecer se alejó prudencialmente de Fleur y la despertó.

-¿Dónde están…?-

-Tal vez quieras explicarme porque hechizaste a mi marido en nuestra casa, Fleur, pero no estoy segura de querer saberlo-Interrumpió Astoria.-Tenemos que avisarle a tus suegros y a tus cuñados para que vayan a la boda… Mientras estabas durmiendo…

-Si, si-Dijo Fleur:-Seguramente Ron se casará con Hermione. Espera un segundo ¿Ginny se fue con los demás?

-¿Tu cuñada?-Preguntó Astoria extrañada:-No… ¿Vino con ustedes…?-

Fleur se dirigió a la sala contigua y encontró a Tonks con una Ginny decididamente muy alterada.

-¡Hasta que decides aparecer!-Dijo Ginny furiosa:-¿Se puede saber que diablos le habías hecho a mi cara, y por qué?-

-Lo lamento-Dijo Fleur, sin parecer arrepentida en lo más mínimo:-Pero ha habido un cambio de planes. Tonks, ve a tu casa y trae el vestido, y Ginny, por favor avisale a tus padres y hermanos que Ron va a casarse.

-Decididamente perdiste la chaveta-Dijo Ginny, y repentinamente empezó a gritar:-¿Qué le hiciste a mis hermanos?¿Dónde están? Charlie! Ron! Bi…-

Astoria observó la escena divertida, pero, en honor al reloj que las corría, decidió interceder:-Muchacha, Fleur no ha perdido nada, está diciendo la verdad. Mi marido se llevó a todos los hombres al lugar de la boda… ¿Podrían apurarse? El tiempo corre…

Tonks y Ginny se miraron entre ellas... ¿Sería verdad?

-¡Por favor Ginny!-Dijo Fleur perdiendo la paciencia.

-De acuerdo… Digamos que les creo…- De repente un patronus con forma de lobo se acercó a Fleur.

-Cariño, si estás despierta, lo que dice la esposa de Draco es cierto. Estamos alistando a Ron. Busca el vestido y a los demás Weasley.- Y el patronus desapareció.

Fleur cerró los ojos y proyectó un patronus que desapareció antes de que las demás pudiesen ver de que se trataba.

-¿Ahora me creen?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas de la autora**

**Buenas a todo aquel que este siguiendo esta historia! (Si es que alguien sigue ahi) De ahora en màs la actualizarè una vez por mes, màs o menos... Sòlo para que no crean que no voy a terminarla o algo asì... Gracias a los que la pusieron en sus favoritos o la estàn siguiendo! Saludos a todos y espero les guste...!**

Capitulo V

-¡Mamà!¡Papà!¡James, Teddy, Victorie!-Llamò Ginny una vez que entrò a La Madriguera. A los segundos, escuchò la voz de su madre:-¿Què pasa cariño?-

Siguiendo el sonido de la voz, Ginny los encontrò a todos despatarrados en la alfombra de la sala, jugando con algùn artilugio de los que fabricaban sus hermanos.

Ginny se puso nerviosa. Tenia alrededor de veinte minutos para convencer a sus padres. Eso, sin contar que a su madre le daria un ataque de apoplejia cuande se diera cuenta que contaba con escasos minutos para arreglarse. Recordò que, cuando se enterò de la boda de Charlie se puso tan furiosa por no haber sido invitada que a su hermano le llegaron vociferadores durante toda su luna de miel. ¿Còmo reaccionarìa ahora? Supuso que no tenìa mas opciòn que averiguarlo. Respirò profundo y dijo:- Mamà... Tienen que prepararse, vamos a ir todos a la boda.

-¿Què?-Dijo Molly extrañada-Claro que no, cariño. No estamos invitados y ademàs no nos interesa hacer vida social.

-Es que, hubo algunos cambios de ùltimo momento...-

-¿De què estas hablando Ginny?-Le preguntò su padre mientras se acomodaba para leer un libro.

-El que va a casarse es Ron... El novio, quiero decir Potter, les explicò algunas cosas y...-

-¡Por què iba a casarse tu hermano con una muchacha que no conoce?-Preguntò su padre calmadamente.

-¡Oh, Ginny! ¿Te haz golpeado la cabeza?¿Te sientes bien? ¡Tenemos que ir a San Mungo inmediatamente!-Dijo su madre preocupada.

-No, no! ¡Escúchenme! Hermione es la chica de la que nos hablò James hace dos años! Es la persona que hizo volver a Ron tan cambiado de sus vacaciones en Hawai! ¿Lo recuerdan? James! ¿Recuerdas a Hermione?-Dijo Ginny, intentando no sonar desesperada.

James mirò a su madre, parecìa muy importante para ella que èl hablara de Mione. Tal vez el gatito se habia perdido nuevamente...:-Si, mami, Tio Ron y yo encontramos su gatito y se lo devolvimos. Y tío Ron pasò con ella el resto de las vacaciones porque tenían que cuidar que el gatito no se perdiera.-

Ginny suspirò aliviada:-Sè que eso no prueba nada, pero ustedes mejor que nadie saben como volviò Ron de esas vacaciones... Querìa dejar el equipo, renunciar al Quidditch y volver a Inglaterra. ¡Era porque estaba enamorado de esta chica! ¡Mamà, papà! ¡Por favor! No me volvì loca! ¿Van a perderse la boda de Ron?

Molly frunciò el ceño. ¿Seria acaso posible lo que planteaba su hija?

-Mamà. Papà, ¿van a perderse otro casamiento?

A estas palabras Molly reaccionò de inmediato.

-A cambiarnos muchachos! Tenemos que asistir a una boda!

Harry estaba de muy mal humor. Sacar a toda la prensa que habìan llamado para cubrir la boda habia sido una pesadilla. Entre Draco, Teo y èl se las pudieron arreglar, aunque sabia que los hechizos de privacidad no durarìan demasiado.

Finalmente, un grupo de pelirrojos se apareciò en la parte protegida del jardìn. Harry se apurò a recibirlos.

-¡Muchas gracias por haber concurrido con tan poca anticipaciòn! Fue, realmente, algo de ùltimo momento!-Dijo, paseando la vista ràpida y superficialmente por todos ellos. Hasta que la viò y su expresiòn se congelò. Era la morocha de la mañana. Era la pelirroja de su pasado. Que lo maten si esa no era Nini.

-¿A dònde tenemos que sentarnos padrino?-Le preguntò Teddy, quien notò que su padrino se habia quedado bloqueado.

-Eeeh, en la primera fila... Està reservada.-Dijo Harry, que todavìa no se recuperaba de la sorpresa.

Y, entonces, una vocecita que surgia por detràs de la pelirroja, hablò:-¿Entonces es verdad que tìo Ron se casa?-Preguntò James, surgiendo de las espaldas de su madre.

Harry se puso blanco. Sintiò, literalmente, que le faltaba piso. Ese niño tenia sus ojos y su cabello. Su contextura. Y las pecas y el tono de piel no dejaban lugar a dudas de quien era hijo. El habia visto a los demas Weasley. Ese niño tenia que ser hijo de la pelirroja.

A Harry se le aflojaron las piernas, pero se las arreglò para no caerse. Respiro profundo y asintiò con la cabeza. Los Weasley empezaron a dirigirse a la carpa, cuando Ginny pasò a su lado, èl la aferrò del brazo. Muy fuerte. Sabìa que seguramente la estaba lastimando, pero necesitaba aferrarse a algo real, ya que de repente el mundo parecia algo resbaloso.

-Ay! Oye, me estàs lastimando!-Dijo Ginny, dandose vuelta y mirandolo fijamente.

-Nini...-Fuè lo ùnico que pudo graznar Harry.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron como platos, y su rostro adquiriò una tonalidad que no tenìa nada que envidiarle a la de su cabello. Sin embargo, se repuso ràpidamente:-¿Disculpa? Mi nombre no es Nini. Soy Ginevra Weasley. Ahora, sueltame. Me estàs lastimando.-Repuso Ginny, al tiempo que sacudìa su brazo para soltarlo de la presa de Harry. Pero ella no contaba con que Harry habia perdido un poco los nervios, ni con que la aferraria de los dos brazos.

-Eres Nini, o por lo menos, asi te conocì yo.-Contesto Harry, obstinadamente:-Y, dudo que no me recuerdes, ya que ese niño es idèntico a mi.-

Maldiciòn, maldiciòn. Pensò Ginny. Este no era el tipo de reencuentro que había tenido en mente cuando habia considerado rastrear a James Evans. Aunque, pensándolo bien, era bastante obvio. Harry James Potter. Evans era el apellido de Lily de soltera. Recordaba haberlo leído en algùn libro. Y ya se lo había dicho Blaise mas de una vez, a veces el mejor disfraz es el màs obvio.

Muy bien, estaba de porquería hasta el cuello y no tenia ni idea de como salir.

-Escucha, Potter-Dijo friamente:-Aunque estoy MUY agradecida por el hecho de que me salvaste la vida a los once años, eso no va a impedirme romperte la cabeza si no me sacas ya mismo las manos de encima.

-Eres Nini-Insistiò èl.-No lo niegues.

-Soy GINNY.-

-Mujer, deja de mentirme en la maldita cara! Se perfectamente tu nombre, pero tambièn se como te conocì hace diez años atrás! Nunca volviste, cosa que puedes empezar a explicar ya.-

En ese momento, Ginny y Harry se vieron arrastrados en direcciones opuestas. Fleur los miraba de una forma muy poco amigable. Mas bien parecia estar considerando hechizarlos, sin embargo cuando hablo lo hizo con la encantadora voz de siempre:-Hermione esta a punto de venir, vayan a sus asientos. Lo que sea que tengan que hablar, lo hacen cuando la boda termine.

-Pero...-Empezò a rebatir Harry, mientras Ginny desaparecía dentro de la carpa, agradecida por el momentáneo respiro.

-Es la boda de tu mejor amiga, Harry-Dijo Fleur con una mirada un poco mas càlida:-No querràs arruinarla, ¿O si?

Harry negò con la cabeza y entrò a la carpa, pero disimuladamente le echò un hechizo a Ginny para que ella no pudiera desaparecerse. Esa muchacha era Nini... Y ese niño... De pensar que lo habian apartado de su lado, sentia ganas de lanzar unos cuantos hechizos.

En cuanto se sentò, la marcha nupcial empezò a sonar, entonces recordando de repente el "asunto" que se traìa entre manos, volteò a ver a la novia. Hermione estaba radiante... Tenìa la misma sonrisa de felicidad que se habìa traido de sus vacaciones hacia dos años... Esa sonrisa que poco a poco se habia ido apagando hasta desaparecer. Harry sacudiò la cabeza, decididamente se estaba poniendo en modo cursi.

Cuando Hermione llegò al altar, y todos se sentaron el ministro, el cual era Dumbledore, ya que quièn iba a oficiar la boda en un principio se negò en redonde a hacerlo cuando le notificaron algunas "modificaciones " de ultimo momento, dijo:

-Esta boda, a la cual estamos asistiendo, puede considerarse un milagro. Es sin embargo un milagro que demuestra que el amor es la magia màs poderosa de todas. Una magia que opera en forma misteriosa y bajo designios que nadie es capaz de entender. El amor de estas dos personas no ha sido lo que nos ha reunido hoy a todos, pero ha hecho posible que esta boda se lleve a cabo.-Dicho esto Dumbledore callò y le cediò la palabra a Hermione.

-Decir que esto es algo con lo que no soñe, serìa una mentira. Durante dos años fantasee y desee de todo corazòn que este dia llegara. Y cuando parecìa imposible, viniste a rescatarme. Te amo, Ron.-

A Ron empezaron a temblarle las piernas. Tomò las manos de Hermione entre las suyas y sonriendo timidamente, le contestò:-Que confies lo suficiente en mi como para dar este paso conmigo... Es algo que no puedo describirte, Mione. Te amo.

Dumbledore ejecutò algunos hechizos que acompañò con las siguientes preguntas:

-¿Se encuentran aquí bajo su propia voluntad, y no hay ningùn elemente màgico o no màgico que los obligue a dar este paso?

-No-Contestaron ambos al unisono.

-Por consiguiente, los declaro marido y mujer.

Ambos se besaron y la multitud comenzò a aplaudir. Molly lloraba ruidosamente y fue la primera en acercarse al matrimonio para felicitarlos. En cuanto los saludos y las felicitaciones pararon un poco, Draco se subiò al altar y dijo:-Por favor, dirijanse al jardin, donde los elfos domèsticos los llevaran al punto de apariciòn para la recepciòn.

Fue en ese momento que Harry se acercò a la aglomeraciòn Weasley y, luego de saludar educadamente a todos, dijo:-Ah, Ginny, ven un momento, por favor. Quisiera hablar algo importante contigo.

Todos los demàs pelirrojos miraron en direcciòn a ellos: ¿Desde cuàndo Ginny conocia a Harry Potter?

Ginny se cuadrò y, poniendo la màs encantadora de las sonrisas dijo:-¿No te parece que serìa mejor en otro momento, Harry? Es la boda de mi hermano y...

-O si no lo discutimos aquí mismo, sabes que no me causa ningun problema...-Dijo Harry, con un dejo de amenaza que solo Ginny pudo percibir.

-Bueno, pensandolo bien este es tan buen momento como cualquier otro. Adelántense-Les dijo a sus familiares.

Harry y Ginny se alejaron de la multitud, que de todas formas ya estaba encaminandose a la recepciòn, y terminaron a unos cuantos metros de la carpa. En cuanto Harry se detuvo, Ginny se aferrò a su varita, solo por si acaso.

-Muy bien-Empezò Harry, haciendo un esfuerzo visible por mantenerse calmado-creo que es bastante obvio que nos conocemos desde hace mas tiempo del que creiamos, ¿verdad?-

Ginny asintiò, mentir no tenia ningun sentido y lo sabìa. Si èl la habia reconocido...

-Y ese niño, el pelinegro, es mi hijo...-

-Escucha-Lo interrumpiò Ginny-yo no quiero nada tuyo, asi que no tienes por què preocuparte, ¿si? No voy a armar ningùn escandalo, ni voy a llamar a la prensa ni nada por el estilo. No...

-Quiero conocer a mi hijo, Ginny, Nini o como te llames-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Dijo Ginny, abriendo los ojos asustada-Èl no es tu hijo... Èl no sabe nada de ti y... ya pasò mucho tiempo...

-¡Pues podrìa haberme buscado!

-Ya claro!-Empezò a alzar la voz Ginny, que entre el susto y el enojo ya habia tenido bastante-Una chica con un nombre falso buscando a un chico con un nombre falso. Y el chico termina siendo Harry Potter! Eso iba a arruinarnos la vida a todos! Y ademàs, ¿Piensas que no te busquè? Por supuesto que lo hice, y los malditos informes siempre volvian diciendo que ese mago no existia o no vivia en Gran Bretaña! ¿Què querias que hiciera, que te buscarà debajo de las piedras?

-Tenia derecho!

-¿Y entonces yo que tengo que decir? Tenia diecisiete años, maldiciòn!¿Què querìas que hiciera?-

En este punto ambos estaban gritando y apuntandose con las varitas totalmente enajenados. Ginny reclamaba por todos lo que la habia fastidiado de James Evans, desde su inexistencia hasta su recièn descubierta fama y Harry reclamaba algo que sabia imposible, ya que rastrear a un mago que no existe... Bueno, podìa clasificarse de complicado.

Y en èse momento, en el que ambos parecian a punto de matarse a hechizos, sintieron un fogonazo. Un fogonazo amargamente familiar.

Ginny cerrò los ojos, miedo y furia a partes iguales ahora. Harry quedò estàtico. Esto no podìa estar pasando. Tenia que ser una broma de mal gusto.

-¡Esta va a ser la noticia del año, chicos!¡Gracias por su colaboraciòn!-Agradeciò efusivamente Rita Skeeter antes de desaparecerse.

En cuanto la reportera desapareciò, Ginny, con una voz tan venenosa que daba miedo escucharla, dijo:-Gracias, tu primera acciòn como padre fue de las màs brillantes. El punto de apariciòn... verdaderamente, Potter, creo que el innombrable era un rematado idiota. Y ahora, quitame el estùpido hechizo que me echaste o van a tener que venir a buscar tus restos con una canasta de mimbre.

Harry todavia estaba espantado y algo aturdido, pero sabia que de no obedecer a la pelirroja, seguramente cumpliria su amenaza, y moviò distraidamente la varita. Cuando Ginny estaba a punto de desaparecer, sin embargo, le preguntò:-¿Còmo se llama?

Ginny lo mirò de una forma rara. Una mezcla de odio y desafìo:-James Zabini-Weasley.-Y sin màs, desapareciò.


	6. Chapter 6

Capìtulo VI

**Volvi! No estuve ociosa, solamente bloqueada con este capitulo. En el medio del parate escribí dos one-shoots, que presento como prueba de que no fue falta de voluntad lo que tuvo el fic abandonado, sino ausencia de musa (abandónica como pocas.) Los one-shoots están en mi perfil.**

**Sacrificio (nunca un fic me generó tantas dudas) y Carta abierta al mundo mágico... Escrita en un momento de furia.**

**Sin más, el taaan demorado sexto capítulo.**

Cuando Harry apareciò en la recepciòn de la boda, se sentia aturdido, furioso, estafado y confundido. Realmente, tenia demasiado que procesar y el hecho de tener que asistir a otro lado que no fuera su propio gabinete de bebidas o la casa de Rita Skeeter para prenderle fuego, en lo posible con ella adentro, le parecia una pèrdida de tiempo.

-Harry!-Lo llamò Tonks:-¿Ginny no volviò contigo?

-No, pensè que ya habia llegado... Hace mas de media hora que se marcho.

-¿Què te traes con mi cuñada, amigo?-Dijo, en un tono entre burlon y compasivo.

Inmediatamente, Harry contestò:Nada, teniamos que hablar ciertos asuntos... ¿Por?

Tonks agitò la cabeza en señal de negaciòn:-Te estàs metiendo en un lodazal Harry.-Y bajando muchisimo el tono de voz, le contò:-Ginny es una muchacha genial, y creo que se llevarian bien, pero acarrea demasiado como para que puedan tener algo con futuro. Tiene a un pequeño que coloca por encima de todo, y que es el secreto mejor guardado de toda su familia. Absolutamente nadie que no sea del circulo interno de los Weasley sabe de la existencia de James. O por lo menos, del hecho de que es el hijo de Ginny. Y no me hagas hablar del padre de James. Decididamente perdiò la chaveta en estos ùltimos meses.

-¿Por què dices eso, Tonks?-Dijo Harry con un interès demasiado intenso como para que pasase desapercibido para su amiga.

Tonks se mordiò el labio. El secretismo no era lo suyo. Que la disculpasen los Weasley, pero Harry ya habia pasado por bastante como para sumarle un corazòn roto en serio:-Ginny tuvo a James de muy joven y eso obligò a Blaise a sentar cabeza... Pero... Digamos que no es la clase de persona que nace para pasar el resto de su vida con otra, o por lo menos no con una sola-Tonks se encogiò de hombros:-No me malinterpretes, es un padre maravilloso y pone a James primero siempre. Por eso mismo fue honesto con èl y si James es lo que es, en buena parte es debido a Blaise, ya que Ginny pasa mucho de su tiempo entrenando y jugando. En serio, Harry, buscate otro problema. Ginny Weasley te va a hacer picadillo.

Tonks no terminò de decir su frase, que la misma Ginny se apareciò a unos metros de ellos. Despeinada, con una cara de enojo terrible y el vestido bastante estropeado.

-Ginny! ¿Què te pasò?-Preguntò Tonks sorprendida.

Ginny mirò su destrozado vestido y con una sacudida de varita lo dejò como nuevo. Luego, sin demasiada convicciòn, explicò que se habia tropezado y que al caer al suelo se habia estropeado la ropa y demàs. Sin siquiera mirar en direcciòn a Harry se dirigiò al salon central.

Tonks chasqueò la lengua. Se iba a armar una buena. Su instinto de auror se lo estaba gritando.

Sin embargo, y a pesar del instinto de auror de Tonks la recepciòn siguiò su curso sin inconvenientes. Harry no podìa sacar los ojos de encima de James, pero eso fue lo ùnico inusual en la recepciòn. Cuando Theo anunciò que Hermione tenia un mes libre y que debido al mes que, oh casualidad, le faltaba a Ron para poder incorporarse a su nuevo equipo y que Draco les regalaba un pasaje a Hawai, el matrimonio estallò en un feliz llanto.

Antes de irse Hermione llevò a Harry a un rincòn apartado de los invitados y no pudo evitar decirle:

-Gracias, Harry. Yo... sè que en realidad no me amas y que esto no te genera ningùn inconveniente... Pero, aùn asi... Gracias...-

-Sabes que lo hice porque eres como mi hermana Herms, eres la ùnica persona que estuvo conmigo, sin dudar ni un segundo, tanto en la batalla como en la guerra. Solo que... Bueno, tu sabes que lo de ustedes fue algo muy corto, ¿verdad? Y sucediò hace mucho... ¿Estàs segura que vas a ser feliz?-

Hermione se riò:- Te dirè algo, mi amigo, cuando encuentras a la persona... Sencillamente te das cuenta... Tal vez no en el preciso momento que la conoces... Seguramente luego de un tiempo... Si algo, algo especìfico pero que si hace "click" tienes que notarlo, lo hace... Te das cuenta que esa persona es para tì. Es para siempre... Es como dijo Dumbledore... el amor... es una magia demasiado misteriosa como para entenderla. Esos meses que estuve en Hawai... No pensè en el trabajo ni un sòlo momento, y sin embargo me senti mas viva que nunca...-Hermione se encogiò de hombros:-No sè como explicarlo, pero SÈ que mi destino es con Ron, asi como todos sabemos que cuando Ara y Scorpius crezcan Draco y Astoria se casaran para que ellos esten ahi y que mañana el Profeta hablarà de como te rompi el corazòn hoy... ¿Entiendes? Es algo que... va màs allà. Y aunque nunca te haya pasado, lo comprendes...

Harry frunciò el ceño. Hermione estaba hablando como la imbècil de Trelawney cuando los humos del aula de Adivinaciòn se ponian muy espesos.

-Espero que tengas razòn y ambos sean muy felices, Herms. Pero, cualquier cosa, sabes que puedes casarte conmigo-Terminò diciendo Harry guiñandole un ojo.

Riendose a carcajadas Hermione lo abrazò. Habia cosas que nunca cambiarìan.

Harry se preparò para ir al Ministerio. Al momento de llegar notò que muchos magos y brujas se le quedaban mirando. Pero no lo extrañò, al fin y al cabo, el dìa anterior habìa sido "plantado" en el altar.

-Harry!-Lo llamò Dean Thomas, un ex-compañero de Hogwarts-¿Es cierto esto?¿O Rita Skeeter està arriesgandose a un despido por nada?-Y asi diciendo Dean pusò en manos de Harry el ejemplar matutino de "El Profeta"

Era peor de lo que Harry hubiese podido imaginar. Skeeter no solo habia visto la discusiòn. Aparentemente, tambièn la habia escuchado. Encima de la foto de Ginny y él apuntándose con la clara intenciòn de hechizarse podìa leerse el titulo mas acertado en la historia de ese asqueroso diario. _"El secreto mejor guardado: El retoño Potter-Weasley"_

_Muchos pueden pensar que esta reportera se ha vuelto loca. No es asi. Ayer, despuès de que la boda Potter-Granger haya sido cancelada todos mis colegas desistieron y se fueron. Yo, por el contrario, me quedè y pude observar algunos intercambios interesantes entre Harry Potter, nuestro amado elegido, y la recientemente transferida jugadora internacional de Quidditch Ginny Weasley._

_Ambos parecian discutir en forma apasionada e intensa (fotos desde la pàgina 4 a 7)_

_Sin embargo, debido a los hechizos de privacidad que cubrian el àrea, no pude enterarme el motivo de tan fuerte intercambio. Sorpresivamente pude observar que, unos segundos despuès de que ambos entraran a la carpa, Hermione Granges ingresò a la misma vestida con un hermoso vestido violeta ¡de novia!_

_Si la boda fue suspendida, como efectivamente pude confirmar ¿Què pasò para que Hermione se case con Ronald Weasley? ¡Si! Leyeron bien!En lugar de casarse con quien todos sabemos es el chico de sus sueños, Hermione se casò con un Weasley!_

_Pero esto no es lo màs escandaloso de la noche!_

_Luego de la ceremonia... ¡Harry y la chica Weasley se pusieron a hablar del hijo que ambos tienen en comùn! ¿Pueden creerlo?_

_¡Harry Potter tiene un hijo ilegìtimo con una jugadora de Quidditch! ¿Què mas escandalos esta guardandose el chico que viviò? (Sigue en la pàgina 10)_

Harry cerrò los ojos y contò hasta diez. En cuanto los abriò Dean lo estaba mirando bastante espantado.

-Visiblemente, es cierto... Lee la pàgina diez, Harry. Antes de que otro te lo cuente y quemes El Profeta.-

Harry asintiò y saliò del ascensor. Decidiò leer la bendita nota ahi, antes de entrar al departamento propiamente dicho y que empezaran a coserlo a preguntas.

_James Zabini-Weasley ¿Un Potter?_

_Tal vez para muchos sea una sorpresa, pero Ginevra Weasley tiene un hijo de nueve años. Luego de una ardua noche de trabajo, he encontrado pruebas que lo demuestran._

_Todos sabemos que la conocida jugadora de Quidditch mantuvo una larga relaciòn con el magnate de los hoteles, Blaise Zabini. Si bien ambos fueron de escaparle a la prensa allì en Estados Unidos, algunas veces se mostraron y confirmaron tener una relacion de mas de diez años de antigüedad, que si bien nadie sabe cuando terminò, la ruptura se hizo obvia cuando el sr Zabini declarò estar en pareja con la modelo oriental Sasaki Meilin._

_Ahora bien ¿Por què mantener al pequeño James TAN en secreto? La respuesta es, ni màs ni menos, que a pesar de llevar el apellido Zabini... ¡El pequeño es el hijo ilegitimo de Harry Potter! Hecho que Weasley le confesò ayer a Potter luego de su malograda boda._

_Tal vez el conocido hermetismo Weasley no es màs que una fachada y si alguien escarba esa superficie, encuentre escàndalos aùn peores._

_Nuestro apoyo a Hermione Weasley, donde quiera que estè._

A continuación se leia:

_¿Hermione Granger casada bajo coacciòn?_

Harry no lo soportò y cerrò el periodico. Esto... Esto era un desastre. Estaba seguro que la pelirroja iba a matarlo. Seguramente su ex tambièn iba a sumarse a la fiesta. La sociedad no le importaba demasiado, pero estaba seguro que las cosas iban a complicarse para los Weasley, y que su privacidad se iba a ver muy vulnerada. La relaciòn con su hijo, si es que despùes de esto los Weasley no se metamorfoseaban en piedras y desaparecian para siempre del mundo, que era lo unico que el querìa... muy bien, se habia ido todo al carajo.

Suspirando, Harry se preparò para entrar al Depto de Aurores. Iba a pedirse vacaciones. Lo acababa de decidir. A la mierda todo, èl queria arreglar su vida primero y desollar a Skeeter despuès.

Pero, cuando entrò, encontrò un buen revuelo en el lugar. No termino de dar dos pasos que Draco se lo llevò por delante.

-¡Por fin y apareces! Vamonos ya mismo a la Editorial-Y asi diciendo lo empezò a arrastrar.

-¿Què? No Draco! Dejame, tengo que hablar con Scrigmeour! Me voy de vacaciones!-

-¡No, no! Adentro-Y lo arrojò en el ascensor. Mientras las puertas se estaban cerrando Tonks entrò como una tromba en el mismo, mirandolos con un brillo muy asesino en la mirada.

-¿Què esta pasando?-Pregunto Harry ya sin entender nada.

-Recibimos el aviso de que Ginny Weasley esta en la Editorial del Profeta y le prendiò fuego a todo.-Le informò Tonks con voz de ultratumba

.-Y de que no encuentran a Skeeter por ningun lado-Terminò Draco, luciendo preocupado.

El edificio del Profeta no se veia tan mal como Harry habìa esperado. Sin embargo, el olor a papel quemado llegò a su olfato estando todavia a tres cuadras del lugar.

Una vez que llegaron al perimetro delimitado, exhibieron sus credenciales y se apresuraron a entrar al edificio.

-Yo iré a la izquierda-Dijo Tonks-Ustedes busquen la oficina de Skeeter por el otro lado. Y si encuentran a Ginny... Envíenme un Patronus.

Harry y Draco asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la derecha, subieron escaleras y finalmente en el 4to piso encontraron la oficina de Skeeter. Harry le hizo una seña a Draco, que venia a significar que él entraría, y que Draco esperase afuera. Draco asintió y se limitó a mandar el Patronus a Tonks.

Cuando Harry entró, se encontró con un espectáculo inesperado. Si bien algunos ficheros despedían llamas, esas no se parecian en nada a las llamas que habian tenido que evitar en la recepción del edificio. Y en el medio de la habitación se encontraba la pelirroja... Sentada en el piso, aferrandose la cabeza con las dos manos y moviendose convulsivamente, como si estuviera llorando, o haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no llorar.

-¿Weasley?-La llamó Harry tentativamente.

Ella levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos marrones estaban increiblemente oscuros, parecian negros. El brillo que despedian se encontraba a medio camino entre un brillo asesino y ese brillo tan particular de la contención de lágrimas. Pero lo que más impresionó a Harry fueron las ojeras que la muchacha lucía. Parecian dos moretones, resaltando en su blanca piel. Casi, casi lo conmovió. El sentimiento lo llenó hasta que Ginny abrió la boca.

-Con la cantidad de veces que nos hemos acostado, el retoño ilegitimo que tenemos y el lodo que echaste sobre mi apellido, mi familia y mi hijo, creo que te ganaste el derecho a llamarme Ginevra-Dijo despectivamente la muchacha.

Harry se tensó. Pero habia otras cosas que acuciaban:-¿Dónde está Skeeter?

Ginny se encogió de hombros:-Perdí la calma y quemé sus archivos. La estúpida salió corriendo, varita en mano, y prendiendo todo lo que se encontrase a su paso. Supongo que se habrá dado la cara contra la pared para armarse unos buenos moretones y ahora estará en San Mungo, acusandome de agresión y demás.

Harry abrió la boca. Incluso con la situación siendo la que era, esa chica lo dejaba patidifuso.

-Yo... tú... ¿No fuiste tu la que quemó todo lo demás?-

Ginny lo miró muy friamente:-Esa magia descontrolada y sin dominio de si misma nunca podría ser mía. Mira el hermoso espectáculo que hice con los archiveros de Skeeter. ¿Acaso el fuego esta arrasando toda la oficina? No, porque es un fuego controlable, como invoca cualquier persona con dos dedos de cerebro, algo que Skeeter visiblemte no tiene.-

-Aguamenti!-Chillo Tonks, entrando a la oficina con la delicadeza de un hipogrifo y empapandolos a ambos de pies a cabeza -Ginevra Weasley!-Chilló. Visiblemente enfadada- Tu madre esta muerta de preocupación! ¿Cuándo demonios vas a poner a James primero y no perder la maldita cabeza?-En este punto, Tonks tomó a Ginny por los hombros y empezó a zarandearla:-¿Sabes el problema en el que te puedes meter? ¿Quién cuidará a James? ¿Cómo vamos a defenderte?-

-Ya basta. Nymphadora!-Gritó Ginny-Se cuidarme sola, y no hice tanto como crees, quemé los malditos archivos, pero seguramente hay copias. Esa arpía de Skeeter no me da miedo.


End file.
